Beneath Happiness
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: What is the real reason Mikan has always been smiling? When asked about her past, she just runs away. Why can't she remember her past? Why is Natsume tied between her past & her future? Is there more of the story between the two? NatsumexMikan HotaruxRuka
1. Chapter 1: A Fragment

A/N: My first actual Gakuen Alice story which isn't copied from the manga! Yay! Here is the full summary. Sorry I suck at summaries:

What is the real reason Mikan has always been smiling? When a question about her past was asked, she stayed silent. The village she lived with Hotaru Imai before wasn't her really her village. What ever happened to her real village? Why is it she can't remember her past? What really is beneath all that happiness within Mikan? Most importantly, why did she grew more attached of Natsume despite he kept pushing her away? Is there more of the story that was never been told? NatsumexMikan and HotaruxRuka

Eh, hope you like it! Mikan might be a little OOC so Gomenasai about it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All of the students in Alice Academy were sleeping peacefully. Except for a certain brunette who kept on tossing and turning. Sweat began to form and she kept on whispering 'no...'

_"Murderer..."_

_"Get away from our village you outcast,"_

_"You don't belong here,"_

_All of those nasty remarks were fired at the 4 year old brunette who was on ground, sobbing._

_"Why...why is this happening to me!?" she sobbed. A crowd that was around her looked at her in disgust. One of the men grabbed her by her hair and threw her harshly on the ground. Everyone laughed and walked away, leaving the almost unconscious girl alone._

_"Hey are you ok?" a voice called out._

_She slowly opened her eyes but all she saw was nothing but a blur._

_"W-Who are you?"_

_"My name is..."_

Suddenly, her alarm clock woke her up. She immediately sat up, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Who was that person?" she murmured. She decided to forget it for now and got up, getting ready for class. Her hair was in two usual pig-tails and she wore the Alice Academy uniform. Before she went out off her room, she grabbed her books and began walking silently across the Elementary Branch corridors. The sudden image of her nightmare began haunting her mind. She dropped her books suddenly and holds her head, feeling dizzy.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked no one. Her headache mystically faded. The books and paper on the floor were scattered but Mikan slowly pick them up and returned to walking to Classroom B. When she first came in, there was a paper airplane flying across the room. It was no surprised that the class was loud and messy as ever. The substitute teacher isn't doing a good job of keeping the class peaceful. But who can blame him, he was tied up on a chair with tape covering his mouth by some student.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted. She gave them a fake smile but no one seems to notice except three people.

"Ohayou!" the class responded.

Mikan quietly reach for her desk which was beside Natsume Hyuuga and sat down, not bothering to say hi to Hotaru at all.

"Something is up with Sakura," Ruka whispered. "She didn't greet Imai or us,"

"Hn," Natsume replied. "Oi, polka-dots, what is with you today?"

Mikan simply gave him the silent treatment. In truth, she didn't hear Natsume's voice at all. She kept thinking of the dream she had and she avoided any conversation that questioned about why she was being silent. Even Natsume cast a small flame next to Mikan's face and she seen unaffected by it. Natsume's eyebrows narrowed. This was the first time that Mikan wasn't screaming Bloody Mary when she had body contact with his Alice. Something was up, and he was going to find out.

"What's wrong with Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked Hotaru worriedly. "She had been silent the minute she step foot in this class,"

"Yea, did something happen to her?" Anna asked.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hotaru said emotionlessly. She seems to be fixing her new invention which seems like a...panda? "I don't know what happen to the idiot, ask her yourself,"

"We tried doing that," Ruka said. "But she isn't answering us,"

Ruka and Natsume left Mikan alone, knowing she won't notice because all she was doing was staring out the window.

"Hn," Natsume said.

After 30 minutes of talking about Mikan except Natsume who just stared at Mikan, the bell rang for recess or break or whatever. Mikan seem to hear the bell and stood up while grabbing all of her stuff and quietly walking out of class, leaving a dumbfounded Ruka, Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Anna, and Nonoko. Natsume and Hotaru had an expressionless face but they both stared at Mikan.

"Did you find out anything Kokoroyomi?" Ruka asked.

Kokoroyomi shook his head.

"I couldn't read her mind because..."

The group but Natsume and Hotaru leaned in.

"Because...?" the questioned.

"Because her mind was simply thinking of nothing or I couldn't read her mind at all," Kokoroyomi finished.

The group just fell anime style with a sweat drop at the back of their head.

"Stupid mind-reader," Natsume muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Ruka is one of those people who Natsume calls by their real name.

Kokoroyomi just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

'I am finding out what is up with Polka-dots no matter what obstacle comes and stop me,' Natsume thought.

Unfortunately again, Kokoroyomi read his mind and grinned. He was lucky enough that Natsume didn't notice since he just walked away.

* * *

**With Mikan**

Mikan didn't really pay attention to her surroundings. She often sometimes bumps into someone or something but she still had a blank face.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I am worrying everyone with this mood! I guess I should turn back and apologize,"

But when she was about to turn direction, she saw Persona leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed and his eyes staring holes at her. She shuddered under his gaze but she still continued walking. Her hopes were working with her...for the most part. After she was a good two feet away from Persona, she heard him talking to her. She froze on her tracks but she never dare to turn around.

"Having unwanted dreams Mikan Sakura?" he asked. "Do you want to know why are you getting these nightmares?"

It wasn't the first time that Mikan had a nightmare. But she did have the same nightmare over and over again and every time, her alarm clock is there to ruin it.

"What do you know about my nightmares?" Mikan questioned. She turned around so she was face-to-face with Persona. Persona gave her a smile. But it wasn't one of those smiles that will make anyone faint from being scared shitless. It was a smile full with...sympathy? Pity?

He stretched out a hand to her. He wouldn't be surprised if didn't take his hand but he wouldn't also be surprise if she did.

"Come," he said. "I will explain everything to you."

Mikan hesitantly raised her hand to grab his but she then stop half-way.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked harshly.

"Do what your heart tells you to do," Persona simply replied. "Don't follow what your mind is telling you what to do,"

Mikan was surprised by his sudden words. She then reached out for his hand. Persona gave her a smile. A smile or a smirk? Who knows, Persona is a mysterious man. No one knows if he fights for good or evil. He then began to lead her out of the corridors and into a clear area. He was sure that no one was watching them, but his senses were wrong. Did he want to think that no one was watching them?

* * *

**Same Time Mikan Encountered With Persona**

Natsume was walking around the same path that Mikan had walked on, with his hands in his pockets as usual. He then heard some conversation and decided to eavesdrop. When he heard two familiar voices, his eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Those voices belong to Persona and Mikan.

'What is that bastard doing with the idiot?' he thought. Even in his own thoughts, he won't say her real name without a good reason. He decided to eavesdrop some more, wanting to know the answer to his question.

"Do you want to know why are you getting these nightmares?" Persona asked.

'Nightmares?' Natsume thought in disbelief. 'That's why she was being silent!? Because of a stupid nightmare!? Idiot!'

"What do you know about my nightmares?" Natsume heard Mikan asking him.

'That is a good question,' Natsume thought. He knew that Persona knows he was there eavesdropping on them, but why isn't he saying anything about it?

"Come, I will explain everything to you,"

Natsume's eyes widened more. 'Don't do it idiot!' his mind screamed. Now that's something you don't hear everyday. He couldn't take this anymore, he stole a glance and what he saw almost made him burst into flames. Mikan accepted his offer, now they are walking away to an area. He decided to follow them; he won't let Persona hurt her, not as long as he lives.

* * *

A/N: Phew, don't you just LOVE suspense? I think that's how authors/authoresses get more reviews :D Now, what will you think will happen? Will Persona tell Mikan that Natsume was following them? Will Natsume know the truth behind all of Mikan's happiness? So many question, and yet most of them will be left a mystery. Ok, I am acting like a suspect now O.o. I hope you like! It's one of my first attempts to make a story that did not come out from the manga. This was also a request from a few reviewers. You'll know what I mean; I don't want you to know just yet! Ok, OUCH! STOP POKING ME!!! I know you want to know but it must be a mystery for now! OUCH! CUT THAT OUT!!! Don't be so evil!!! DX

Ok, this question is always been ask for many stories that has suspense, tragedy, drama, or angst.

Is this story going to end happily? No one will die right?

The answer is...YES. DUH! Have you EVER read any stories with a sad ending made by ME?! No! Not in my life! Sad stories make people cry, and I don't want them to cry. DX Besides, I read my own work as well, and I don't want to go teary-eyed! So this is not a secret. It may have a tragedy beginning or drama or WHATEVER but it has a happy ending so don't worry!

Now, REVIEW!

I shouldn't say read and review because you just read it! Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!! I am 1 hour and 15 minutes early from New Year...Hehehe...

REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE :D


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown

A/N: Wah, sorry for a long wait! Even if this chapter ONLY has one chapter, I have more than 5 reviews! I love you guys! n.n School starts on Monday...NOOO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!!! DON'T MAKE ME EXPERIENCE HELL AGAIN!!! T.T

REVIEW RESPONSES!!

**petalsarefallingxoxo:**Thank you for being the first reviewer! You are now recognize ;D Update real son? o.o

**dominiqueanne:**Really? Arigatou! Here is your reward!

**kaealcala:**Hehe, thank you! The next chapter just arrived! Thank you for you encouragement!

**natsume-meg93:**:D It's just the first chapter and you already love it? Thank you! n.n

**Irumi Kanzaki: **Mian? Who is Mian? You mean Mikan? Hm, you will find out why:O You don't know who helped her!? I thought it was kind of obvious...but oh well. Hehe, trust Persona over here, he is a nice guy in my story, unlike the series.

**xAngel of deathx: **Hi! Thank you for reviewing! I will read your stories when I can okies? Thank you for reviewing!

Ok, I am done! I would like to thank **petalsarefallingxoxo** for being my first reviewer! You rock like every other nice reviewer! I also want to recommend stories you must read. Read stories from**123pda**,** Mikan Angel** and **xAngel of deathx** because they have amazing stories that will keep you busy and they are awesome friends! I love you guys! n.n ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND FEEL FREE TO ASK ANYTHING:D

-

-

-_"Trying to remember the past is truly regretful, you will only get hurt in the end..." -Heartless Angel Kairi_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Dammit Persona,' Natsume cursed. 'What do you want from her!?'

He saw them sitting in a wide-open area. The surroundings were familiar to Natsume, since this is where he meets up with Persona for dangerous missions. If Persona were to end Mikan's life, Natsume will make sure that he will die painfully and slowly.

"Well?" Mikan asked. She sat on a large boulder, looking impatient as ever. "What do you know about my nightmares?"

"Do you know your parents?" Persona asked.

"No..." Mikan trailed off.

"Have you always wondered why you have no memories of them?"

"Hai,"

"Well, I am here to answer all of you questions,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Silence.

Persona knew that the brunette will ask him that question sooner or later. He wasn't afraid of answering this simple question. Heck, have you EVER saw Persona afraid? Didn't think so.

"I can not answer that right now," Persona replied coldly. "But rest assure, you will find the answer on your own."

Mikan hesitantly nodded. She was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous if the most evil person that can take your life any time were talking to you? That leads down to one person. Natsume Hyuuga.

"You are very aware you are a double Alice, are you not?" Persona questioned.

'How did he...' Mikan thought.

"Hai,"

"Very well then, the explanation won't be much confusing to you then,"

'Kuro Neko, I know you are there,' Persona thought. Too bad Natsume didn't have the Mind-Reading Alice or Telepathy Alice to hear Persona's thoughts. 'Maybe you will understand the true story of your past that you wish you would not like to remember,'

"I must start now," Persona informed. "I have to go soon for a meeting, so feel free to ask anything understand? But I won't answer all of your questions; you must find that answer on your own."

Mikan nodded in response.

"The nightmares you are having, they aren't dreams. They are memories of your past," he started. Mikan stayed silent. "They are memories that you wish to forget since all they do is haunt you,"

"Who...removed my memories?" Mikan asked slyly.

"A member of the AAO, as known as the Anti-Alice Organization," he replied. "He has the Memory Stealing Alice and the Memory Erase Alice,"

"The Anti-Alice Organization?" Mikan whispered. "How...do they know me?"

"Your mother, Yuka was an undercover member of the AAO." Persona said. "When she found out the organization was going to steal your memories, she had no choice but to follow their orders,"

"When did this happen?"

"After the fall of your village," Persona said. "You...lived in the same village as the Kuro Neko, which you know is Natsume Hyuuga,"

Both Mikan and Natsume's eyes widened. Natsume was sitting on a branch of a tree not so far from them; he can hear their conversation with his keen senses. When he heard that Mikan used to live in his village that was burned down, he almost fell off the branch. He wasn't sure how Persona knew all of this stuff.

"Wha...?"

"Let me continue," Persona interrupted. "You lived in Kuro Neko's village because on your first mission, you were needed there. Your first mission was to protect the Kuro Neko from any weird suspicious people. How do I know this? The answer was because ---"

"Persona, you are needed in the faculty room," a masculine voice interrupted. A figure stepped out from its hiding place to reveal Jinno-sensei.

Persona nodded to the Math teacher and stood up from the boulder he was sitting. "We will continue this conversation later, little neko," he said to Mikan. She just nods in response.

Jinno-sensei gave her a stern look.

"Don't try anything suspicious Mikan Sakura," he said coldly. "After all, the academy is watching you,"

He then disappeared with Persona.

_Don't try anything suspicious Mikan Sakura. After all, the academy is watching you..._

Those words are giving Mikan a mini nightmare.

"Hotaru is right," she muttered. "Jinno-sensei is a cold-hearted bastard,"

Mikan dusted off the dust off of her red skirt and began to walk back to class; she can't stand if Jinno-sensei were to give her piles of high-school level homework. She sensed she was being watched by someone, but began to shrug off that feeling, it was probably her imagination.

"I trust Persona more than Jinno-sensei," Mikan grumbled.

**With Natsume**

Natsume watched Mikan's retreating figure.

"You protected me in the past?" he asked no one. "Hm, I don't need your protection; girls are so damn weak,"

With a final word, he began to head back to class, much to his dismay. He didn't want to wear that punishment mask that will let him feel electric shocks, so he decided he'll head back. Not only that, but he wanted to ask a certain person a question.

* * *

A/N: DONE! ;D I can't explain the whole story in **Chapter 2**, that will kill all of the suspense already! Trust Persona in this story, don't trust Jinno-sensei. He was the one who electrified Mikan remember! He should be expelled from being a teacher! Ugh, I hate him; he looks like Sumire's father.

REVIEW! I give out cupcakes to everyone who reviews! Very sorry for a short chapter, but I can't explain everything in one chapter. When, I am done with this or when I feel like it, I will start a Kamichama Karin one-shot or story! If anyone knows about that anime, I wish to see you in my fanfiction! n.n But thanks to school, the schedule for it will be later. I have to start my homework, oh the agony! Ja ne!

REVIEW!!!!!!! Give the authoress inspirations:D


	3. Chapter 3: He Knew

A/N: I want to continue updating...just...before I have to move on and stop writing...Gomenasai...It's not my choice, I'll probably be moving this month, so I am going to update more just before...

**Review Responses:**

**xAngel of deathx: **Thank you for reviewing Angel-chan! Good luck with you know who! -winks-

**dominiqueanne:**I'll try making this chapter long, please don't use caps lock. But, I enjoy your outburst on how good my story is n.n

**konnie:**Here is your reward!

**BOOMx3:**O: You think I am a good authoress? Arigatou :D -happy 202045642 times you favorite me- Neko love :D

**Shimoyuki:**XD Jinno as Sumire's father just popped in my mind. Their hair looks almost similar!!! Also, their personalities match XD

**Irumi Kanzaki: **O: No, Persona just left :D

**Optatus Crepusculum: **Arigatou Gosaimazu for reviewing! Yea...Persona being trusted is a little OOC but heh...Natsume was a tad OOC in my story? o.o Don't worry, I won't make him too OOC :D. Yes I read your story "Yummy Love" please update:D I'll review when I have time, Kay? It's an honor you're reviewing me :D

**kmc27:**O: CANDY!!!!!!!! Thank you n.n

**faeriespark:**Thanks for your encouragement ;D

**Fjords:**Hm, maybe and yesh, Mikan protected Natsume. It's called, "THE LIGHT OF LOVE!!!" XD Gomen, having a Kamichama Karin moment XD

**Lannie-chan:**Of course! I'll continue until the very end:D

**petalsarefallingxoxo:** :D Yep:D

**FreyaElda:**You'll figure out what will happen to Mikan and Natsume later on.

Wow, more than 10 reviews per chapter!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mikan's Pov**

I walked around the corridors of the elementary branch, alone. Somehow, I feel like I am being watched, but I always have been watched because of the academy right?

I paused for a moment, sighing.

'Can I really trust Persona?' I thought. He _almost_seems nice, but I can't seem to fully trust him. After all, he is the person who is currently shortening Natsume's life. My eyes widened.

Why am I thinking of that cocky perverting!?

"Mikan-chan?" a masculine voice called out.

I turned around and smiled.

"Ohayou Tono-senpai!"

Tono lifted me up and swung me around, like I am some little child who wanted to fly.

"Hello lil' brat!" he greeted, grinning. "What are you doing here in the middle of class?"

"E-Eh..." I stuttered. I can't tell him my conversation with Persona! "I needed fresh air!"

Tono-senpai just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fresh air?" he asked. "Lil' brat, winter is not over yet, you will catch a cold,"

"Iie," I said, smiling. "I'm fine; I have to go back to class before Jinno-sensei's class starts!"

"See you later lil' brat!"

I waved and began to run, looking for Narumi-sensei's room. I entered only to be almost hit by a punching glove.

What the heck!?

"Hey idiot," Hotaru called out. "Where were you?"

She pointed a baka cannon at me. I hid behind a random person for cover.

"I was just strolling around Hotaru! I swear!" I wailed. I didn't want to get hit by that EVIL baka cannon!

"Oi, polka-dots," Natsume said with annoyance. "How long will I keep pretending to be your knight and shining armor?"

I blinked. Huh?

Then I suddenly realized. The person I am hiding with is none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"KYAAA!!!" I screamed and hid behind Hotaru this time. "N-Natsume!"

I saw Natsume-kun roll his eyes. Wait a minute; did he say he is my knight-and-shining-armor?

I furiously blushed at the thought. But then, I giggled. Natsume as a knight? You're kidding me right? I laughed even harder, so hard I was holding my stomach. The whole class including the substitute teacher looked at me as if I grew a brain. Oh wait, I just insulted myself. My bad. I tilted my head with an innocent face. This procedure **ALWAYS** works.

"Nani?"

"SO KAWAII!!!!" most of the students squealed.

Hotaru and Natsume seem unfazed.

Ok, let's restate that. This procedure **ALWAYS**works with people who have emotions. There you go!

"What are you laughing about idiot?" Natsume asked emotionlessly.

"Oh nothing," I replied, smiling at him sweetly.

Natsume just gave out a 'Hn,' and went back to his normal schedule; sitting on his desk reading a manga or sleeping.

"Don't worry," Hotaru whispered to me. I gave her a confused look. "I won't tell anyone about your little 'secret',"

I suddenly remembered. When I say I tell Hotaru everything, I mean**EVERYTHING**. I mean, we are best friends! I smiled at her and nodded. She gave me a small smile in return but it quickly disappeared in two seconds. She was then pointing the baka cannon towards Kokoroyomi. I just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Tell anyone, you will wake up in the middle of a war, wearing nothing but a barrel covering your body," she said coldly.

Kokoroyomi and I shuddered at the thought.

I sat down next to Natsume, leaning my head against the palm of my hand, staring out the window. I like Narumi-sensei's class the most, it's almost peaceful. The substitute teacher isn't really doing a good job being a substitute, but hey, who could blame him?

"Oi, little girl," a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Meet me at our usual place, right after school hours are over," he said, never taking his eyes off of his manga. "Don't be late as usual,"

"Eh?" I was confused. What does he want? "Why?"

He gave me an irritated sigh.

"Just do it unless you want to be burned,"

That caught my attention. Sure, I can nullify his Alice very well but I can only nullify when my life is being threatened. I don't take his threat too seriously though, he doesn't really mean it.

* * *

**Many Shouts & Detentions Later**

I gave out an irritated sigh. I swear Jinno-sensei hates me with a burning passion! He gave me a one hour detention for failing his pop quiz! What the heck! If there was a class vote to expel ANY teacher in the Academy, I would DEFINATELY vote Jinno. He is like Hotaru, Natsume, and Persona combined! Without me knowing it, I was standing next to the Sakura Tree Natsume and I always sit next to. Speaking of Natsume, didn't he tell her to meet her like...an hour ago? I look to my left and right, checking if he was still there. He probably left, that little impatient jerk! I couldn't blame him...the only person I can blame is Jinno-sensei! I plopped down next to the tree, enjoying the feeling of snow against my skin. Obviously, it's still winter, but in a few weeks, it'll be Spring! I waited quietly while looking at the snowflakes fall one by one.

**30 Minutes Later**

"This is hopeless," I muttered angrily. I was almost buried in the snow, since I didn't move a single finger. "Natsume you jerk,"

I stood up, shaking the snow off of my body and began to walk back to the dormitory, where I can relax next to a warm, fire-ish place like ----

"Oof!"

"Your one hour late little girl,"

"Natsume!" I struggled against his grip. When I was about to leave, he pinned me down on our tree. "How about you huh!? I waited here for 30 minutes!"

"Can you not see the difference between 60 minutes and 30 minutes?" he replied nonchalantly. "Obviously not, your brain is frozen because of the weather,"

I just glared at him. Can he not see that I was sitting in the snow with a_skirt_???? My legs are freezing! Although, when Natsume pinned me, I suddenly felt warm...

KYAAA!!! SNAP OUT OF IT MIKAN!!! HE IS POISONING YOUR MIND!!!

"Quit blushing polka-dots," Natsume said with annoyance. Is my blush THAT noticeable!? "I know you're enjoying this but I'm not, let's go,"

He released his grip on my shoulders and put his hands in his pockets, walking to the direction of the dormitory.

I blinked. This day is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

I followed Natsume, wherever he was going. Obviously, he knows something and I intend to find out what.

* * *

**At Natsume's Room**

I am confuse, why are we in Natsume's room? He better not have something perverted going in his mind!!!

"Don't look at me like I am going to molest you," he said. Damn, is he reading my mind!? "Like I said when we first met in that dreaded classroom, who has a desire for you? Idiot."

"NATSU--MMPH!"

I was suddenly interrupted by that cocky pervert.

(A/N: By now, I would've stopped here, but I wont :D)

"Shut up little girl," Natsume hissed. "Do you want the whole school to barge into my room!?"

**Normal Pov**

"Nasume...gef off of me!" Mikan muffled out. Currently, Natsume pinned her down on his bed, with his hand covering her mouth.

"Not until you shut up," Natsume replied. He had a VERY annoyed look on his face. Very Natsume-ish.

Mikan gave in and sighed, she nodded her head. Natsume removed his hand off of her mouth and sat down on the edge of his bed, ignoring Mikan who was rambling on how he is an enemy to women.

"Oi,"

"What now Natsume!?"

"Do you remember?"

Mikan paused for a moment, looking confuse.

"Remember what?"

Natsume sighed.

"It's no surprise you don't know what I am talking about. Your brain never changed at all!"

"Wh--!"

Mikan remembered what Persona told her.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_"After the fall of your village," Persona said. "You...lived in the same village as the Kuro Neko, which you know is Natsume Hyuuga,"_

_Mikan's eyes widened._

_"Wha...?"_

_"Let me continue," Persona interrupted. "You lived in Kuro Neko's village because on your first mission, you were needed there. Your first mission was to protect the Kuro Neko from any weird suspicious people. How do I know this? The answer was because ---"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Stupid Jinno-sensei!' Mikan thought angrily. 'If he didn't interrupt, I would have known the reason why Persona knows all of this mess!'

Her gaze fell on Natsume, who was currently lying beside her, his eyes closed and his hands used as a pillow. She gave out a small smile.

'Natsume...looks so peaceful when he's asleep,' she thought.

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean you can molest me," he said, startling the brunette.

"Pervert!" Mikan yelled at him.

Natsume is fed up with Mikan's annoying voice. He sat down and faced Mikan, his eyes looks like he was ready to kill someone. Mikan was unfazed by his eyes; he gives everyone that look, especially her. She's very used to it.

"Sleep," he said in a dangerous voice.

"W-Wha?" Mikan stuttered. Now she is afraid, why would Natsume asked her to do that? She was about to slap him but her hand was caught mid-way. Natsume pointed his index finger on Mikan's forehead.

"Sleep," he said again.

Suddenly, Mikan's eyes slowly closed and she fell on Natsume's chest, sounding asleep. Natsume was about to pry her off of him but she had a firm grip on his shirt.

"Oh great," Natsume muttered. "A sleeping idiot is on me,"

Natsume turned off the table lamp which was just beside his bed. He head his arms wrapped around the brunette while he lie back down on his soft bed.

"It's better if you didn't remember our past..." he whispered before he fell asleep.

**Not so far from Kuro Neko's room**

Persona was on the branch of a tree, which was next to Natsume's window. He saw everything that Mikan and Natsume did.

"Oh great," he muttered under his breath. "Neko love,"

His figure soon disappeared, leaving no trace he was just there.

"Fine by me," he said. "They _are _one of the best students in the academy. Best enough to end the AAO and take a damn break from all of these orders from the academy!"

Persona had an annoyed look in his face while he walked back to his room, getting some "sleep".

* * *

A/N: DONE!!! Hope Natsume and Persona are not TOO OOC-ish!!! I hope you enjoyed it despite its kind of boring D: NatsumexMikan and HotaruxRuka fluff in the next chapter:D Review!

-Gives out candy-

**REVIEW!!!! This story depends on reviews!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Weak

A/N: Wow, I got 3 more reviews than I expected! You guys must really love this story if I am getting 10 reviews or more per chapter! I'm impressed! Gomen for not updating, a lot of things blocked me from writing... I have a few recommended stories I like all of you to read to keep you satisfy!

**"Bonded" by archdemonlord**

**"Hearts of Glass" by xAngel of deathx**

**"Yummy Love" by Optatus Crepusculum**

These 3 authors have VERY amazing talent on creating AWESOME fanfics! n.n

REVIEW RESPONSES! (Important reviews that need to be answered only, Gomen. I have other things to post as well)

**Optatus Crepusculum: **Arigatou! Hehe, I recommend your fanfiction because I wanna know what happens next; even though all my reviewers already read yours XD. O:, I was bored so I put Natsume as a "knight-and-shining-armor" XD and thank you for updating "Yummy Love"!

**Irumi Kanzaki: **For now, I can't answer your questions, it'll spoil the story. Gomen T.T

**kmc27:**Of course Mikan won't fall asleep when Natsume just said "Sleep." It's kind of obvious he has a power to do that XD. Or...let your imagination guess how he did that XD 'cause...I don't know either o.o

**kate:**No worries! I'll keep updating!

Ok, time for another announcement! **READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE STORY. **Here are a few Q&A's you might as well ask.

**Q: What the hell, Natsume remembered his past!?**

A: That...is left unknown for now...

**Q: Persona is the good guy here?**

A: That depends actually. I think he is neither good nor bad. So that's why I chose him to be ALMOST another main character in the story.

**Q: I'm so confused!!!!**

A: You're supposed to be confused. You absolutely thought I will reveal the whole plot within one tiny chapter?

That's all I can think of! Feel free to ask any questions, but like I said, not all of them will be answered!

-

-

-_"Usually, spending a day with the one you love will erase all of the painful memories you once endured..." -Heartless Lonely Kairi_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_The flowers are so pretty..." a little girl mumbled, staring at the daffodils swaying softly by the wind. She knelt down and picked up a flower, holding it up to her face and smelled it. Flowers were the girl's favorite items, unlike other girls who like make-up, accessories, and all that girly things. "Hey, are you going to stay there all day or are you going to play with me?" a little boy said, startling the girl. "Hey don't scare me like that!" the girl said, bringing one hand to her heart as if she just had a heart attack. The boy just grinned and tagged her before running away._

_"Matte!" the little girl yelled, chasing the boy who interrupted her peaceful day._

_"Not until you catch me first!" the boy said, laughing and running away from her._

_The little brunette paused a little, catching her breath. She crossed her arms and pouted such a cute sight to see. She said, "No fair meanie!" The boy was suddenly next to her, patting her back gently. He said, "You need more exercise, P--"_

"Ugh..." Mikan groaned. She couldn't feel her body or her head. It was as if she was run over by a monster truck two or three more times. Mikan opened her eyes, taking in her vision of where she is. Unfortunately, all she saw was a blur.

'Where...am I...?' she thought.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" a familiar voice called out.

"Ruka...pyon?" she weakly replied. Seems her voice is as weak as her body as well. There was only one question floating around the brunette's mind. What the hell happened last night?

"Finally, you're such a heavy sleeper," a deep voice muttered. Somehow, she heard that voice over her head instead of beside her like Ruka-pyon's.

"Natsume?"

"What polka-dots?"

Mikan's vision suddenly cleared up. She saw Ruka-pyon sitting down beside her smiling with Usagi, his pet rabbit, in his arms. As for Natsume...he was holding her in his arms as if it was the last thing he could do before he dies. Usually, Mikan would scream bloody mary at him saying he is an enemy to all women again but she was far too weak to move or say anything. Natsume had his arms wrapped around Mikan's waist while she had her hands gripping his shirt as if she was afraid that if she let go, he'll disappear. Natsume still had his feet on top of the table and Mikan saw Usagi holding up a manga book, enough for Natsume to read. It was so typical of Natsume to be lying back down, reading a manga book. Mikan slowly looked up at him, showing him those big brown orbs everyone loves to see everyday. "Why am I in your arms?" she said harshly. She didn't like the idea of being in his arms unexpectedly. Sure she has developed feelings for him but this is going way to fast for her brain to compute.

"It's not like I wanted to do this," he replied emotionlessly. "You can ask your so-called best friend about this situation."

"Hotaru?"

Speaking of the Ice Queen, she just came to Ruka's side, sitting on his desk with a black camera in her hand. She had a devilish smile on her face; before she took a picture of the newly 'couple', she simply told them, "Smile."

"Hotaru!" Mikan squeaked out with a tint of blush on her cheeks. Normally, she'll chase her best friend to grab that blackmailing picture from her grasp, but she was too weak to move a finger. "Natsume, why aren't you doing anything!?" Mikan thought Natsume is being out of character again, he seems to be always be that way ever since Persona...'OH GOD, DON'T TELL ME HE LISTENED TO OUR CONVERSATION!!!' Mikan screamed in her mind. She might be physically weak, but her mind is still strong as ever, not to mention dense as well.

"I wouldn't be in this position still even if I want to get away from your ugly face," he said monotonously. "Use your brain for once, idiot."

"I swear if I wasn't so weak right now, I would have punched you right now!" Mikan grumbled. Most of the class who has strong hearing was shocked by this. Little Innocent Mikan Sakura being violent to Natsume Hyuuga? They cringed at the thought knowing it's not a pretty scene to watch.

"I want an explanation," Mikan weakly demanded. People around her looked like her as if she developed a new personality. A new personality that is Natsume-ish. Very unlike Mikan Sakura.

"Well..." Ruka started.

_Flashback_

_Natsume was carrying a sleeping Mikan Sakura to their homeroom since they did not change out of their uniform. He violently kicked the door of their classroom, nearly tearing the door off of its place. The sudden noise almost gave the whole class a heart attack. But what really almost gave them a heart attack was at the scene of Natsume carrying Mikan in his arms. Almost all the girls fainted from the sight._

"_Natsume?" Ruka called out confused. He still has a minor crush on Mikan Sakura, but he felt like a brother to her instead of a lover. He knew his best friend has suffered too much in the past, so he decided to give Mikan to him. After all, he believes Sakura is the only person who can change Natsume's personality. It seems that Natsume has been affected ever since she came to the academy. Ruka inwardly smiled. "Why are you carrying Sakura-san?"_

"_She fell asleep on me last night," he replied sitting next to his best friend. The girls who just fainted heard this and fainted again. "She wouldn't let go of me ever since,"_

_Ruka just grinned at him. It entertains him when Mikan and his best friend are always together. Even if some refuse their relationship, he knows that they will be together sooner or later._

"_Oi, Hyuuga," a soft voice called out. Natsume and Ruka turned towards the inventor only to see her carrying a huge dooms-day device… Just kidding, she was carrying a rather large bazooka. Ruka got out of her way just in time but Natsume was caught off guard when a blue light engulfed him and the sleeping brunette. After the light died down, Natsume opened his eyes only to see a smirking Hotaru._

"_What the fuck was that for!?" he cussed out. Boy, today was not his day alright._

"_An invention of mine," she replied emotionlessly. "Invention #105, the stick-together bazooka. It's used to stick two bakas together for a week without leaving each other. Perfect for planning to hook up two hopelessly-in-love bakas,"_

"_That is the most pathetic name I ever heard!" Sumire Shouda screeched. She was angry that Mikan got stuck with Natsume instead of her. "Why did you use that invention on that idiot!? Why couldn't it been Natsume and me!?"_

_She was suddenly hit by Hotaru's baka gun. She held her head which had a big bump on, crying waterfalls chibi style like Mikan. The class just sweat dropped at the sight, thinking Sumire was poisoned by Mikan's idiocy._

"_I don't take orders from anyone," she said emotionlessly. "Besides, Mikan is the only person that I allow to test my new inventions."_

"_Then why did you use it on me then!?" Natsume asked, annoyed. He did not like where this was going. He could really tell by that smirk on the inventor's and his best friend's faces._

"_She was in your arms," Hotaru said with a smirk. "Besides, this invention only works with two people,"_

_Natsume wanted to burn her. Badly. But he knew he couldn't do that even if he wanted to. Mikan will kill him if he did that. Besides, he knew she was wearing fire proof clothes so he couldn't do anything about it. Curious about her invention, she did say they couldn't be separated for a week. He decided to test if she was telling the truth._

"_Oi Mochu," he called out. "Get this girl off of me,"_

"_Yes Natsume-sama!" Mochu saluted. He tried to pry Mikan off of his arms but when he did, she magically was in her arms once more._

'_What the heck,' everyone thought besides Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka turned to Hotaru and smiled at her while Hotaru smirked at him in return. Did they plan all of this? Maybe._

"_Don't think my inventions can fail Hyuuga," Hotaru replied. "Come on, Ruka-kun,"_

_She began walking towards out the door, expecting Ruka to follow him. She started to call him by his first name since Ruka was bugging her to do it. She only agreed if she can take embarrassing photos of him and surprisingly, Ruka agreed. It seems our animal lover boy develops new feelings towards another girl or he was used to being blackmailed by her. Either way, they are basically the same. When Ruka closed the door behind him, he let out a chuckle. Hotaru followed him by a snicker. They never knew their plan will work so well against them._

"_One plan down, alot more to go," Hotaru replied with an evil smirked. Ruka just smirked in return._

_End of Flashback_

Mikan just stared at Hotaru for a long time. Of course Ruka and Hotaru never mentioned their little "plan" to her. Mikan couldn't believe Hotaru was THIS evil. She knew Hotaru was evil from the start, but she crossed the lines. She's even more evil than the devil itself!

"Mou, Hotaru," she groaned. "Now I am stuck with him for a week!?"

'Dammit!' she thought. 'Now Natsume will know EVERYTHING about the past!'

"Whatever," murmured Natsume and returned to reading his manga. The fan girls of Ruka and Natsume cried waterfalls while hugging each other saying they'll never love another hot guy again. 'As long as she's with me, Persona wouldn't tell her about those memories...that we...we...' he trailed off in his thoughts.

"Natsume, are you alright?" asked a worried Mikan. She knows that being stuck in his arms for a week or so is chaos but she still cares for him.

"Hn."

Mikan pouted and sighed. She knew it was hopeless for Natsume to open up to her so she gave up...for now. She buried her face in his chest, wanting no one to see the blush forming on her cheeks. Our fire caster too seems to develop a little blush on his cheeks but it was oblivious to his classmates except two familiar ones.

"Let this day end already..." Natsume muttered in frustration. He got fed up of sitting silently with the brunette in his arms who is almost going to fall asleep. He stood up and head out the door ignoring all questions that was fired at him. Mikan who felt the sudden movement woke up from her small nap.

"Where are we going?" she yawned. "Class isn't over for another 15 minutes,"

"Just shut up little girl," he snapped. "I wonder why you haven't lost your voice from yapping alot,"

Mikan just weakly glared at him. Even after a small nap, she was very weak indeed.

"Hey Natsume?" Mikan questioned. "What happened last night?"

Natsume stopped on his trails staring at the brunette who was looking at him innocently.

'Why in the bloody hell did she have to ask that!?' he cursed in his mind.

"Natsume...?"

"Just shut up," he whispered and continued to walk to a familiar destination.

Mikan was confused on Natsume's sudden actions but decided to ignore it. She turned her head to look where Natsume was taking her only to see their Sakura Tree that they always sit next to. A smile began to form on the brunette's lips when she thought of all the memories that were created when she was with Natsume here in this very tree. She owes Hotaru for moving here to the academy since she met Natsume Hyuuga again. She felt Natsume sitting on the Sakura tree, its branches shading them from the sun. Spring was coming for them for just a few more weeks and Mikan was excited. Spring has always been Mikan's favorite season of them all. She felt Natsume's grip on her waist tightened. She looked to her side to see Natsume's bangs covering his eyes and his head on her shoulder. Her eyes softened for a while knowing the pain the raven-haired boy had been through. She shut her eyes and hugged him. The least she could do is feel the pain he was going through with him.

* * *

A/N: Phew, done! Ok, I know what you guys are all thinking! What is the point of this chapter? Well, really...I don't know but don't you just love MikanxNatsume and HotaruxRuka fluff? X3 Yes I know stick-together bazooka was the worse name but I couldn't think of any other name! I am bad with names enough already! Also, Gomen for a tad OOCness u see 

This chapter is probably a little extra for the upcoming chapter. I hope you enjoy this fluff! Also, I tried using new vocabulary words so Gomen if they don't match! T.T

Ok, it's like...10PM here so I want to sleep...Ja ne everyone! REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Better Off

A/N: Whoa, I got tons of reviews O.O That's a good thing:D I love you guys! I even got new reviewers! Shweet! Ok, time for recommended fanfictions you will love and read!

**"Bonded"**by archdemonlord

"**Yummy Love" **by Optatus Crepusculum

"**Hearts of Glass" **by xAngel of deathx

"**The Devil's Contract", "Hate Or Love?", "A Bad Girl's Life" **by My Hopeless Romantic

**"Beauty Pageant Woes", "Kingdom of Alice" **by Caritate (I'll review your stories in just a sec Caritate! Your story was recommended by a friend and I love your summary!)

**"You and I" & "In the Morning" **by sHirO-kOi

**"Soccer Stars" **by Ducky-san

I promise those people that I recommended their stories (not really, I just like recommending people) and I kept that promise! n.n If you want me to recommend your fanfiction here, just ask! Of course, that story will be read and reviewed by yours truly! Gomen for the long update. But, I wish for Angel-chan's (**XAngel of deathx**) health since she is sick. You should be in bed young lady! Don't force yourself on the computer!

**Irumi Kanzaki: **Hm...maybe ;D Lol, gomen for the long update.

**Optatus Crepusculum: **Er, I have no problem spelling Optatus but I always seem to mispell Crepusculum. Gomen.Your welcome! I really love your story "Yummy Love". Arigatou for taking your time to read and review this story!

**angel: **Thank you! I am already a writer. O.o If I wasn't, I wouldn't be writing this story lol. XD

**BlackFlameLady: **Hm, your questions will be answered very soon. If I told you, it wouldn't be quite as interesting as it is now, now will it? I am so glad you review, Arigatou!

**sHirO-kOi: **That will be in a few chapters :D I read your stories "You and I" and "In the Morning" and I LOVE it! I was like "KYAA!!! KAWAIINESS!" You are such a good writer! n.n

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Natsume?" Mikan said softly poking the young boy. During the last chapter, Natsume hadn't let go of Mikan at all. No matter how much Mikan pleaded him to let go of her, she knew he can't since her so-called best friend tested her new invention on her. Sure, they can actually let go of each other but they can't be at least one meter away from each other. Mikan silently thank Kami that she didn't have to take a shower with him or don't take a shower at all! She mumbled a few colorful words under her breath at even the _thought_of bathing with that cocky pervert. Just the thought of it makes Mikan want to crawl under a rock which was invaded by poisonous scorpions poison and poke her body to death.

"Natsume!" she called out harshly. They have been in a 'couple' position more than one hour and Mikan is starting to get uncomfortable. Oh no, she loves to be in his arms for eternity but her stubbornness won't make her admit that. Plus, she would die out of embarrassment if someone were to walk by and compliment how cute they are despite their personality being WAY off of each other.

"Shut up Polka," he grumbled. "I'm trying to sleep here,"

Mikan just looked at him with a confuse look. What the hell was he talking about? They just woke up like hours ago and he is still sleepy!?

'Must have been those missions Natsume always go through,' Mikan thought. 'I swear, if ONLY I mastered my Alice, he wouldn't be going through this!' She blames herself for not doing anything to help her partner. Sure she hated him with a burning passion when they first met but after a while she knew very well why he was acting cold to everyone. It was the only way to protect the people he cares for such as herself. The brunette tried to get out of his grasp but only failed since he had almost a death grip around her petite waist.

"Natsume..." she whined. Just when she was getting her energy back the raven-haired boy had to ruin it. Why did he just have to ruin every good moment that she always seem to have? Talk about good moment ruiner.

"Oh my gosh is that Natsume and the formal no-star!?" a random middle school girl who is obviously a Natsume fan girl screamed. "She's molesting dear Natsume-sama!!!!"

"MOLESTING!?!??!!" Mikan screeched.

Natsume just smirked at her. "Told ya Polka-dots,"

"Natsume you jerk!" she wailed. "Let go of me!"

"As you wish," He then shoved her to his side harshly only to have her body magically stick to him. Mikan's eyes widened as she remember why she can't separate from the fire caster. She mumbled curses under her words. I think she hung around Natsume too much don't you think? "You stick to me like glue no matter how much I push you away huh?" Natsume gave out a small yet low chuckle. Mikan whipped her head towards a chuckling Natsume with wide eyes. Did Natsume Hyuuga just...just...**CHUCKLED!?** Did Hell become a nice place to be in!? Natsume quickly stop when he saw the disbelief look the brunette gave her.

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear the "great" Natsume Hyuuga chuckle?" she said in disbelief. She thought this was all a dream or she was hallucinating; she hoped it was a dream.

"As I expected," Natsume said nonchalantly. "Another obsessed fan-girl,"

Mikan glared daggers at him. If looks can kill, Natsume will lose his 9 lives since people prefer him as the "Black Cat". "Don't mistake me for some crazy fan girl, Natsume!"

"As I expected from a couple," a familiar voice interrupted. "Young love equals many arguing and fights,"

The figure stood next to the two with his arms crossed and his expression was...well, expressionless. Under his mask shows amusement in his eyes. Can you guess who? If your guess was Batman, then you're wrong.

"We're not a couple!" Mikan yelled at Persona who had a smirk on his face.

"Then why are you stuck together?" he asked amusingly. It wasn't like Persona to be amused to something. Probably both Mikan and Natsume caught his eyes.

"Eh..." Mikan trailed off. "My best friend used her Alice on us so we are stuck together,"

Persona smirked inwardly. He knew this was going to happen because obviously he planned it! He thought if both Mikan and Natsume were going to work together in missions, they might as well stick to each other like glue...literally. 'And it only took half of my rabbits I had,' he thought. He shook his head. "Well, before we were interrupted, let's continue on the story," Natsume stiffened and his grip on Mikan's waist tightened. Mikan just blushed slightly while Persona was unfazed by it.

"What is he talking about polka-dotted panties girl?" he asked harshly while glaring daggers at Persona. He doesn't want Mikan to know that he was spying and eavesdropping their whole conversation. Mikan will kill him but he will dodge her meaningless punches and kicks. While Natsume and Mikan were in their little trance, Persona was in deep thought.

'That girl is just like **that person**,' he thought. 'Sticking her neck into people's business that might lead to her death,'

(A/N: -coughs- Manga that hasn't been scanlated yet spoiler alert -coughs-)

Persona knew he couldn't kill Mikan because of an important reason. A reason no one but himself should know. If he were to kill Mikan permanently, he'll never forgive himself. He shook his head, ridding of the thoughts of his past that haunted him until today. He just simply stares at the "couple" who were acting like two people he knew in the past. He shook his head again, thinking he is going all mushy. After two minutes of Persona hearing those two "nekos" bickering, he finally snapped. He pointed to a bee which happen to almost past by the arguing couple and used his Alice on it. Death Alice to be precise. The bee began to stop from its movements and disintegrated right before Mikan's, Natsume's, and Persona's eyes. Mikan and Natsume stopped their fighting and stared at the space where the bee once lived on.

"Finally you two shut up," Persona snapped. He is just like a second Natsume only much colder, meaner, and emotionless-er. You can't blame him though. You'll do the same thing if you had a deep, dark past you wish you had never gone through.

"Ehehehe..." Mikan said nervously. She is still not used to having Persona by her side without using his Alice on any living thing around them. It was actually quite scary, don't you agree? "G-Gomen..." Persona opened his mouth to say something but he didn't say something at all. He felt a presence of someone familiar to him like many distance away from where he stands. He closed his mouth and simply turned away, ready to leave. He said, "We'll continue this later," After that, his presence ceased to exist next to the Sakura tree. Mikan had a confused look while Natsume just look like he is receiving a long-ass lecture from his mother. Emotionless.

"Ok...?" Mikan said out loud.

"Hn..."

Natsume stood up and walked away, with Mikan...ahem, following him like a love sick puppy. Well if you count Mikan's body being magically dragged towards Natsume as following.

* * *

**Where Persona Is**

"Did you tell her?" the mysterious man told Persona, who seems to have his mask off.

"Not yet," Person informed. He shook his head letting his hair sway to the left and right. "Kuro Neko was with her as well,"

"I see..." replied the unknown man. He had his index finger and thumb to his chin, making him look like he was in deep thought. "Well, its better if they know the truth don't you think?"

"What's the fun in telling them the whole thing?" Persona said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Good point," the man said. He had a grin on his face as well.

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Just kidding)**

A girl was sitting on her bed, gazing at a photograph that she had never torn her eyes off on. A silent tear dropped on that photograph but the photograph remain undamaged. The girl stood up and walk towards her window. The weather out looks like it was about to rain.

"All of the secrets will be soon revealed," she whispered. "May you have the courage to withstand them,"

**Back to Mikan & Natsume**

"KYAA!!!" Mikan screamed. Natsume and she were drenched in water thanks to the rain which somehow randomly came. Her hair was let down from the usual ponytails she have on each side of her head because her hair looks like she haven't slept 2 weeks straight. As for Natsume, his hair was wet which added charms to his looks. Every girl they past squealed at him and glared at Mikan. Every boy they past just drooled at Mikan while Natsume glared at all of them.

"Oi, shut up little girl," he said. "You might cause thunder now with your obnoxious voice,"

"Natsume..." she called out angrily.

'Things should stay this way,' Natsume thought who gracefully dodged Mikan's punches. 'It's better off without those...those...'

* * *

A/N: Gomen for the VERY late update minna-san (everyone)! I had heavy loads of homework, my braces are KILLING me, and I am making an amv (animated music video). Not only am I an author and an artist, I am now an amv maker! Yay! n.n If you wish to see the AMV I created, it's labeled as **"Gakuen Alice - My Heart Will Go On (NatsumexMikan)" **Warning, there are two of this actually. One of them is the preview and one of them is the completed version. So make sure the title doesn't have the word **"Preview" **at the end. If you still can't find it, my username on YouTube is AngelPriestess11. 

I know the last few sentences don't make actual sense. But it will begin to clear up sooner or later. Besides, I wuv suspense, don't you? n.n Gomenasai for a short chapter, I have to finish my homework. Hope to have more spectacular reviews from you guys! Like I mention before (I think), I do NOT need constructive criticisms, it's up to me to improve my writing on my own. That's what being an author is all about, no? Suggestions are always welcome. Ja!

REVIEW! -Gives out cookies to everyone who reviews-


	6. Chapter 6: Pieces of a Memory

A/N: Hm, I don't know if I am getting more reviews or not...Hehe...Oh my gosh, I almost fainted when I saw Natsume kissing another girl other than Mikan in the game KiraKira Memory Kiss...I FAINTED!!! Ahh! Stupid OC game! My mind is poisoned by that picture now Gah…

GOOD NEWS: Um, I don't know if this counts as good news XD. If any of you find Natsume and Mikan kissing screenshot in the game KiraKira Memory Kiss, I'll update more than once today. Isn't that amazing :O Another good news, this story won't end any time soon. Might end in chapter 20 or 30 or even 40 :O

BAD NEWS: I might move this month, so I am not sure if I can write anymore chapters and stories...Gomenasai.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**LilyPika:**It's not a cliffy XD. It's suspensy (Is that even a word? XD). Hehe

**hitaki28:**Update agad? o.o;;;

**Haru Cherry: **O: Arigatou! I'll continue until the day I move away! DX

**sHirO-kOi:**Your welcome :D You deserve a recommendation for all your hard work!

**angel:**I can't rush the story like that, it won't be interesting. Don't worry; answers will be cleared up soon X3

**lucia096:** Um...I forgot the manga chapter o.o; but I know it's when Natsume found his little sister Aoi...Lemme check...Ok, its chapter 67. Unfortunately, there is no English scan for it yet. So I advised you to read the summary and look at the raw scans at the same time to get any of the Japanese writing.

**Irumi Kanzaki: **You are my number one reviewer my friend lol. :O You don't know that mysterious man and woman either!? Hm, I conceal secrets too much XD. All the secrets will soon be revealed, don't worry :D

-

-

_"So many questions left unanswered. Soon, all the secrets will soon be revealed and tragedy will strike..." - Heartless Lonely Kairi_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Unfortunately for the students in Alice Academy, it was still raining like no tomorrow. Everyone who was outside was drenched in water. Now everyone but a certain amount of students was staring out the window, hoping something magical will happen. What is Natsume and Mikan doing you ask? Mikan was still throwing punches at Natsume who keeps dodging them as if he could read her movements. Hotaru was fixing her invention that she fired at Natsume and Mikan while Ruka was helping her with some things. As usual, he was blackmailed to help Imai or else his pictures will even reach the outside world.

"Hotaru can you PLEASE release us from your invention?" Mikan whined. She didn't like being glued to Natsume like this, not in front of the whole entire academy anyways. You could see Natsume's amused eyes staring right at Mikan.

"If you wish to be separated," Hotaru said, continuing to fix the invention she used on them earlier. "You have to promise to be my test subject (lab "partner") and your debt is going to be doubled,"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this, including Natsume. Typical for the Ice Queen to be cruel and money hungry. Mikan sighed and gave in to her "little" deal.

"Fine," she muttered. "Guess I won't be buying Howalons for a few decades,"

Everyone chuckled at this thinking Mikan will never change. A few dollar signs were in Hotaru's eyes. Few. She knew it will take at least a million years before Mikan will pay ALL of her debts. But she gave in and pointed her invention at Mikan and Natsume.

"Your lucky I was just fixing this invention," Hotaru pointed out. "Or else you two wouldn't be separated for a week or two,"

She fired the invention and everyone got out of the way, some of them even jumped off the window as if they were trying to commit suicide. A red light (this time instead of blue) shot forwards towards Natsume and Mikan. After the light died down, it seems like nothing happened to them.

"I think your invention failed Imai," Ruka commented.

"Has any of my invention failed at least once?" Hotaru growled at him. Ruka just gulped and laugh nervously, fearing she'll attack him with a robotic tiger or bear or something. He didn't want to find out.

Mikan thought for a moment and lunged herself at Hotaru yelling, "HOTARU!"

BAKA! BAKA! POW!

Unfortunately for Mikan, she got his by her Baka gun twice and got hit once with her...horse shoe glove? Mikan was sent back towards Natsume by the strong force Hotaru hit her with. Natsume caught her in his arms before she reached the ground.

"Itai..." she grumbled. "Did it work?"

"I don't think so since you keep jumping right back into my arms." Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan just glared at him. She regained her balance and simply walked away from Natsume. Seeing as she was at least 5 feet away from him, Hotaru's invention worked.

"And who said my inventions can go malfunction?" Hotaru asked, the question going directly at the animal lover who was sweating right now.

"Yay!" Mikan beamed. "I'm free as a bird!"

She went back to her position which was right next to a bored-looking Natsume and surprisingly glomped him. Natsume, who didn't quite predict that Mikan will even think, going near him again, was caught off guard and both of them fell to the ground. Natsume on the bottom with his elbows supporting him and Mikan between his legs who had a tight grip on Natsume's waist. Mikan was giggling nonstop, not noticing the position they were in. Hotaru was busy taking pictures with her new camera which seems to say "Panda!" every time she took a picture. Poor Ruka was doing nothing to stop her, knowing she'll give him that cold look that will make anyone commit suicide just to escape her wrath.

"I don't think your invention worked Imai," Natsume teasingly said. "This baka is still attracted to me like I'm some famous guy she loved for all of her life,"

Mikan who heard this stop giggling and gave him a death glare. She muttered something about emotionless bastards with no sense of relief and got off of Natsume. She dusted the imaginary dust off of her skirt and 'Hmph'-ed out the door. She shut the door with a loud SLAM. Even the room started to shake a little. Natsume as well stood up; dust the 'cooties' Mikan left him, and walked out the OTHER door with a SLAM. People who carelessly jumped off the windows flew back into the classroom with the help of Mochu's Levitation Alice and Kitsuneme's...flying Alice?

* * *

**With Mikan**

"Stupid incoherent jerk," Mikan muttering, who was walking (more like stomping) along the corridors of the Elementary School Branch. She bumped into someone which got her knocked to the ground. Usually she'll usually panic repeating "I'm so sorry!" at least a good 100 times but all she did was stood up and muttered a 'sorry' and walked away. Why was she acting like this? Well, it's that "fight" she got in with Natsume and her head was pounding so hard that she feels like she got hit with Hotaru's baka cannon a thousand times without stopping. Her vision became blurry and she put her hand on the wall to support her from falling. The other hand that was vacant came up to her forehead, squeezing it slightly as if it was the cure to remove the pain.

"Itai..." she weakly moaned.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A brunette girl was carelessly walking away from her village with a boy who seems to be her age. Her eyes shone with sadness when she heard one of the villagers saying that she's a freak and a disgrace. Her one and ONLY friend was there to cheer up, well try to cheer her up. The girl was sobbing her eyes out so much that she could create the Mississippi River with her tears. Everywhere she goes in that village, all she receives are glares, insults, and sometimes even a few kicks and punches. Despite all these hardship and pain she goes through, her best friend was always there for her. For that, she was grateful but she thinks she wasn't worth having a great friend like him._

_"Neh, it wasn't necessary for you to follow me," she weakly said giving a weak smile. "The villagers might bully you too as well if they see me with you,"_

_"Nah," he replied. He put his arms behind his hand, giving the brunette a smile. "It doesn't matter, I like you anyways."_

_The brunette froze on her tracks and look down at her feet, blushing. The boy noticed this and stops as well, staring at the brunette. "Do you have a cold or something?" he asked. "Your face is red," He put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. He then removes his hand and put it on his forehead. "Your temperature seems fine to me," The girl just closed her eyes and blushed harder --- chibi style. The boy just chuckled and pats her head, thinking that she looks cute. "Was it something I said?"_

_"I-It's n-nothing," she stuttered. "S-Should we head b-back?"_

_The boy pondered for a moment before he shook his head 'no'. "You want the villagers to bully you again?" The girl shuddered at the thought. Her best friend suddenly pulled her into an embrace, never letting her go. He whispered to her, "Don't worry, no matter what, I'll protect you," The girl was happy when she heard this. She gave a little nod and leaned into their embrace. _

_"Thank you," she whispered. "Natsume..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"ARGH!" Mikan screamed in pain. She was holding her head with both of her hands now; she was on the floor as if she was a poor person begging for money. "Why does my head hurt so much!?" She was completely oblivious to the fact that her headache was caused by the flashback that ran through her mind. Many thoughts flooded her mind about the flashback she had which only cause her head to hurt more than she was feeling right now.

"Natsume," she whispered before she lost conscious, falling onto the cold hard floor with a small thud. Tears were falling out from her closed eyes while her teeth gritted from the pain she's enduring. Before she slipped to unconsciousness, she heard people calling out her name.

"MIKAN!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe x3 :O, What happened to Mikan? Any answers? XD Some people requested to have more of Mikan's past through Persona or flashbacks so I granted that wish. Who were the people who screamed out her name? Take a guess! You might be right! Please review since I took my homework time writing this chapter down...ehh...I dedicate this chapter to **Sarcastic Devil **who is my best friend, **xAngel of deathx **who seems to suffer some sort of illness, and **Optatus Crepusculum **who seems to be grounded for a month...I'll miss you updating **"Yummy Love" **Optatus! T.T

Hm, I'm getting new reviewers every time I update a chappie, Arigatou :D. Care to recommend my fanfiction? x3 I'll dedicate a chappie for you if you do :O See you later people! I need to update **"Spending A New Year With You" **so I can start the Valentines' Day sequel and a one-shot that came up to my mind!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: A Voice

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! I haven't gotten a single review for my Valentine's Day sequel, **"What Love Can Do To You"**, so I will be deleting it. The Valentine's Day one-shot is **"I'm Always By Your Side"**. There MIGHT be a future story with that title (What Love Can Do To You) but I will make it after I finish this story. Lately, I haven't getting more reviews for this, and that's kind of sad...Well, sorry for the late update! School work is getting harder lately! Also, I was helping out a friend with her first fanfiction! So, I'm sorry!

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**laumiki: **Lawl. I see you took my recommendation to read my fanfiction :D I've read both of your stories that you have created and I say they were quite joyable to read, especially "Mitsunu" or something like that. Thanks for your encouragement! Don't worry, I love funny reviews n.n

**Haru Cherry:**Without cliffies, then this story wouldn't be interesting now would it? XD

**natsume-meg93:**Cliffies are the way to readers' heart to review! XD

**Irumi Kanzaki:**You'll see soon enough while they are torturing her! To tell you the truth, I don't know much about it either o.o;

**heya-gurl: **OOOO: Your guess is probably correct or the closest one so far. Congratulations:D Well, the stories you recommended me to read I've already read it o.o; Lawlz. Fanfics, especially NatsumexMikan romantic ones, are very addictive :D Except ones when the characters are totally out of character -.-;;;;

**mangalover128:** Thank you :D

Well, that's all the review responses! Any stories you want me to recommend or read? Just ask! But, they must be complete though, gomen. If it's an on-going fanfic, it will take long for the author to update and I will forget what the WHOLE story is about. Plus, I won't waste my time re-reading it all over again since I am very busy. Unless the author updates everyday, the fanfic must be completed. It can be your fanfiction as well! I don't mind:D

I have ONE recommended story you all MUST read if you haven't yet.

**"Listen To My Heart" **by **maakuchan**

I REALLY love this story maakuchan; you have GREAT writing skill and a way with suspense! I hope you have a sequel to it :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The smell of medicine surrounded the room that an unconscious Mikan is in. Her face was paler than a ghost's sheet and her breath was beginning to quicken then normal. Beads of sweat tricked down her forehead while her expression looks like she was having a nightmare. Four people surrounded her, with worried glances. One of them tried to wake her up, but it was no avail. She just won't wake up at all. It worried all three people who never tore their sight of the unconscious brunette.

_In Mikan's Mind_

_"She shouldn't be alive..." a villager whispered, giving a disgusted look at a little brunette girl who was playing with a boy. "After all, she will cause the whole village to collapse."_

_The person the villager was talking to just give a nod. She felt a little sympathy towards the little girl but if she stands up for them, she probably will be executed by the villagers. The only thing she can do is just agree with her "friendly" villagers._

_The brunette had keen hearing and she stopped playing ball with her only friend. Her bangs covered her eyes as tears were rolling off her cheeks to the ground. She let out a small sob so only she and her friend can hear. The boy walked up to her and pats her back lightly, glaring at the villagers._

_"Let's go little girl," he said. "Let's go somewhere where we can be alone,"_

_He led her outside of the village, ignoring the snorts and compliments they were receiving. The more conversation the boy heard, the more he grew in despise of the village. He was glad that he lived in a small house with his father, little sister, and his only friend away from the village. He couldn't stand being in a crowded place, where they can just go around and throwing insults at his friend._

_"Someday," he whispered. "I'll take revenge for you and teach a lesson to the village,"_

Mikan open her eyes and sat up on her bad, suddenly like that time where she lost conscious when Natsume's body blew up the explosions at the warehouse that they were kidnapped in. She looked around in her surroundings, relieved that she was in her room, with three familiar visitors.

"Don't scare us like that Mikan!" Tsubasa, her senpai, said. He ruffled her hair, leaving it messy. "You nearly scared us to death!"

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" Nobara said with a worried face. Nobara Ibaragi was a dangerous-type person but she can't even hurt a fly. She is kind and quiet shy, especially around people she doesn't know. The only friend she has is Sakura Mikan, who she met over the Christmas party. Just like Natsume, Nobara seems to like Mikan, especially when she is the only person who believes in her, despite all the bad things that happens.

"Gomen minna-san!" she quickly apologized and bowed her head. "By the way, what happened to me?"

"We saw you unconscious in the middle of class time," Misaki Harada said. "Tsubasa and I were just talking about a few things until we heard Ibaragi-san crying for help."

"We were surprised at first," Tsubasa took over. "Ibaragi-san said she saw you faint when she was looking for her class,"

"I was so worried Mikan-chan!" Nobara exclaimed.

"Arigatou, Nobara-chan!" Mikan beamed. She grabbed Nobara's hands and gave her a smile. Nobara just smiled in return, both of them giggling with stars in their eyes --- chibi style. Tsubasa and Misaki just sweat dropped.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Hotaru with her baka gun, Natsume, and Ruka with his bunny. Hotaru had an irritated expression as she pointed her baka gun at Mikan.

"I'll give you two seconds to give me a reason on why you skipped class this morning," Hotaru said in a threatening voice. Mikan slightly pushed Nobara away, not wanting her to get hurt by one of Hotaru's inventions.

"Well..." she started.

"Times up,"

BAKA! BAKA BAKA!

Mikan flew across the room, her face and body hit her wall. Ouch.

"Waaah!" she wailed. She rubbed her face in pain; she could _feel _it being red. "Hotaru, you meanie!" Nobara rushed to Mikan's side, being into a worried mode. "Are you ok, Mikan-chan?" she said. Mikan just gave a small nod in return. "She always does this to me, so I'm pretty used to it," she simply replied.

"Its lunch time," Hotaru interrupted. She turned to Ruka, who was sweating nervously when his gaze caught her's. He feels like if he were to gaze at something or someone else, Imai will sell his picture of him in his sleeping attire, a white bunny suit. He gulped, not wanting the famous Inventor to do anything rash. Hotaru pointed her baka gun at him and said, "Go buy me some crabs or I will sell you-know-what," She seemed to read his mind, without the mind-reader with her. He bent his head low and sighed in defeat. "Fine," he replied and dramatically walked towards the Cafeteria. Natsume just shrugged in return, following his best friend but not forgetting to give a small glance at Mikan before he disappeared out of sight. Hotaru turned around and gave Nobara, Misaki-senpai, and Tsubasa-senpai a leave-now-or-face-the-wrath-of-my-upgraded-baka-**cannon**. They understood the picture and quickly walked (or more like bolted) out the door.

"Mou, Hotaru," Mikan crossed her arms and pouted. "Why did you that for!?"

"I want an answer from you," Hotaru paused. "What happened?"

Mikan just gave her the silent treatment. She stood up and walked out of her own door, not even giving her own best friend a farewell. Hotaru never turned her back around but she moved her gaze at the door behind her and sighed. She looked out of Mikan's window, the sunlight greeting her with its brightness. _'I feel like...something bad will happen...'_she thought. She stood still for a while and walked out of her best friend's bedroom, not noticing a pair of eyes staring at her.

* * *

**Somewhere far from Alice Academy**

"Are we ready?" a masculine voice asked. There were at least 5 people in a dark abandoned ware house. "We have to move quickly or else the target will run away,"

"Yes sir," four of the five people confirmed. The last member just bowed her head and kept quiet. She heard what their plans will be against the school and she doesn't like it one bit. She knew she could not decline it because it will only lead to execution. Thoughts clouded her mind, asking her why she ever had the option to do this. The answer to her question is **REVENGE**.

"I leave the rest to you," the leader said. "Do not fail me or you know the consequence,"

"Hai..." the woman quietly said.

* * *

**Back to the Academy**

It was almost the end of class for the students, the last period with the scariest teacher in the academy, Jinno-sensei. More than half of the class was paying attention to his lessons because they do NOT want to spend two more hours in his class called **detention**. Mikan, who was obviously not paying attention to Jin-Jin's lecture, was staring at the window, admiring the sky.

"MIKAN SAKURA!" Jinno boomed, scary the souls out of everyone but Hotaru and Natsume. Mikan was wakened up from her day dreaming and stood up from her desk, giving a salute to Jinno as if she was in the military forces. "H-HAI!?" she stuttered out loud. Snickers were heard across the room when they saw Mikan saluting.

"Can you solve the equation I have written on the blackboard?" Jinno asked, pointing to the math problem with his teaching...stick. The frog on his shoulder just croaked in response. Mikan gulped and slowly walked over the board, with her head spinning since the equation look like College Math to her. She grabbed the chalk and places it next to the equal sign, where she was supposed to put the answer.

"Uh..." Mikan sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head in confusion. "Eto..."

"Sakura," Jinno growled. He closed his eyes in frustration, hearing his pet frog croak. "Step outside until class is over, don't even move from that spot or its double detention for you, is that clear?"

"Hai..." Mikan sighed. She sulked and dramatically walked outside of the classroom, still hearing snickers from her own classmates.

"I understand that you just regained conscious a few hours but that doesn't mean you should space out in my classroom," Jinno informed as he watches one of his students walked out of his class and slightly slammed the door. He turned back to his lessons muttering, "I still wish you were transferred, before you came into this school, everything was so peaceful..."

"That Jin-Jin," Mikan muttered, standing next to the closed door with her body leaning on the wall. "Punishing students for no odd reason..."

_Sakura...Mi-kan..._

"W-What was that!?" Mikan whispered to herself. "Is...someone calling out my name?" She looked to her left and right, searching for someone who was calling out her name. "H-Hello???"

_Mi-kan..._

Mikan's legs were shaking. She wanted to bolt out of the school grounds but a picture of a **VERY SCARY **Jinno-sensei popped into her head. She shook her head and began to run, she could deal with detentions yes, but could she deal with a scary voice haunting her for the rest of eternity? No.

_Mi-kan..._

"GO AWAY!" Mikan shouted, running faster. As she was about to turn into a next direction in the corridors, a hand suddenly covered her mouth. "Wvet wfe wfo!" Mikan desperately tried to call for help, but it was no use. The only sound she could make was muffling ones.

"Gomen..." her kidnapper whispered in her ear. That was all Mikan heard before she passed out.

* * *

**After School**

"Where is that baka?" Hotaru questioned. "Did she want to have detentions with sensei?"

"Not possible," Ruka replied. "Though I wonder where she ran off to,"

"Find Sakura and bring her here THIS instant!" Jinno yelled. Hotaru and Ruka just nodded. Ruka turned to his best friend and he understood what he meant. He just went to the opposite side of where the blackmailer and Ruka will go, finding his idiotic partner.

"Mikan!" Hotaru called out.

"Sakura-san!" Ruka yelled.

"Oi, Ichigo-Kara!" Natsume called out as well. A few minutes have past and they never found Mikan yet. Three of them met at the Sakura tree, seeing if one of them found her yet.

"Did you find the dummy?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume and Ruka just shook their heads.

"Where did she go...?" Hotaru mumbled.

**Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi, please come to the faculty immediately. I repeat. Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi, please come to the faculty immediately. Thank you.**

All three of them look at each other before they shrugged and walked over the faculty room, wondering if the teachers found any trace of Mikan.

* * *

**At the Faculty Room**

"WHAT!?" Hotaru roared. She slammed her fist on the table next to the computer the teachers were showing her. "How can this be!?"

"I'm sorry," the substitute teacher known as Fukutani-sensei apologized. He was scared of Imai's wrath, knowing ALL the bad things that can happen to him if she was angry. "But we have no clue how did this happen!"

"Is there a suspect that might be doing this?" Ruka asked. He was depressed as much as Hotaru, well, not THAT much because Hotaru looks like she lost her mind.

"There is one suspect," Narumi informed. "Guess who?"

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru looked at each other and thought for a moment. Suddenly, a name popped in their heads as it made perfect sense.

"Reo!"

* * *

A/N: Phew, done! Did you guys enjoy it? Sorry if it was kind of boring, I know the WHOLE plot but I can't seem to write a beginning/middle chapter for it. I expect more reviews this time!

By the way, do you have a Gaia Online account and you wish to win an orphan? Just PM me, HeartlessAngelKairi on Gaia Online, to find out more details.

Well, bye minna-san! Gomen for the late update!

**-Gives cookies she made with Natsume's Alice-**


	8. Chapter 8: Her Kidnapper?

A/N: OH MY ALICE! I got more reviews than I EVER ask for:O I LOVE YOU ALL:D Except you Ducky! Nah, I'm kidding :3

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Irumi Kanzaki: **You will see hehe :3

**loiseblues: **:OOO You reviewed 7 times. THANK YOU:D Suspense killing you? xD

**dominiqueanne:** Ah, long time you haven't reviewed me :3

**ih o w a l o n: **Oh my Alice, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH :D Thank you for reviewing my Gakuen Alice stories! You are SO my reviewer idol :D

**clariecandy: **Glad you love it!

**Darknavius: **Regret not reading it earlier:3 MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH SUSPENSE!

Well, this chapter is dedicated to Ducky-chan and ih o w a l o n! I love your reviews ih o w a l o n, it also make me feel all soft and fluffy inside like a Howalon! Heh, you owe me Darky...You owe me 9 lvl exp in SOS Mister! n.n By the way, I will give the person who is the 100th reviewer a dedication to! That doesn't mean you shouldn't review until you're the 100th reviewer, you ALL SHALL RULE AND BOW DOWN TO MY STORY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Sweats- I'm having an evil episode, please ignore me and continue reading this chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_What...What is this feeling?_

_What is this smell?_

_And why does it feel like I have ten bricks on top of my head?_

The brunette groaned and tried to open her eyes, but failed miserably. All she could remember is that someone was calling out her name in such a creepy voice and then all of a sudden, she passed out. She couldn't muster on who was her attacker but all she knew, her attacker is a girl.

"Anyone...there?" she squeaked out. Her throat felt try as if she hadn't drank water for months. She tried to swallow but she has nothing to swallow, not even her saliva.

"Someone...help...please..." Mikan heard a small voice. She forced her eyes open, seeing nothing but pure darkness. She could see that she is in a large cage, with ropes tide on her feet and hands. Her vision started blurry at first, but then, she could see a small speck of light. Her eyes widened when she saw another cage not so far from hers. All her vision could muster is a small figure sitting down. She could hear the figure sobbing quietly only for her to hear.

"W-Whose there?" Mikan called out. She winced when she felt her throat being in pain. The figure suddenly shifted and Mikan could hear slight coughing.

"I-I'm..."

* * *

**Back To the Academy**

"Ludicrous!" Hotaru growled. She curled up her right hand and slammed it on the table, almost breaking to poor table. "How could this happen!?"

"Hm," Jinno-sensei snorted out, his pet frog croaked in response. "I just sent her out for a minute and **this**happens,"

Hotaru just glared at the Math teacher with such hatred that it's even more powerful than Natsume's, Persona's, and herself's glare combine. "You," she growled. "If you hadn't sent Mikan out, this wouldn't have happened!"

Everyone including Jinno was shocked about what Hotaru said.

"I-Imai?" Ruka called out. He put a hand on her shoulder but Hotaru roughly shook it off.

"Imai," Jinno replied. He closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "I expect proper behavior from you unless you want me to downgrade your star level,"

"GO AHEAD!" Imai shouted. "I don't care what you do to me! My best friend's life is in on the line and she's more **important**than just some stupid star leveling!"

"..."

Everyone in the room was silent except Hotaru's low cursing and the sounds of rustling. Jinno got fed up on Imai's improper behavior and left the Faculty Room, shutting the door harshly.

"We'll find her Imai," Ruka said softly, trying to calm down the rebellious Inventor. "Don't worry,"

"Polka-dots is an idiot," Natsume commented. All eyes were on an emotionless Natsume who had his hands shoved in his pockets. "But I'm sure she'll find a way out," He slowly walked out of the door as well, leaving the door partially open.

"You better be right Hyuuga," Hotaru muttered and looked at the laptop where a tiny red flashing dot stopped moving.

"It seems that she stopped moving at this location," Narumi informed, pointing at the red dot. "If we can follow this trail, it surely can lead us to Mikan-chan,"

"Let's go," Hotaru said. Her bangs covered her eyes. She began to walk out the door until a hand stopped her. She looked up and turned around to see Ruka gripping her hand, with a concerned look.

"Are you sure about this Imai?" Narumi asked. He knows that Mikan's best friend will do anything to get her back, even if it means putting her life on the line. He didn't want the rescue to be too risky; he wants everyone to be safe from the AAO's clutches. "This is not like last time when Hyuuga, Shouda, and Mikan got capture its di---"

"I know and I'm sure," Hotaru confirmed. She gently shook her hand out of Ruka's grasp and gave them a small smile which caught Ruka and Narumi off guard. "Besides, Mikan always put her life on the line for me, now; I'm putting **MY **life on the line for her,"

* * *

**Outside of the school building **

"Natsume," a masculine voice called out. "You have a mission to do,"

"I don't have time for any crappy mission of yours," Natsume hissed. "I have my OWN mission to do,"

"Are you disobeying me Natsume?" the figure known as Persona growled. "You know the punishment if you disobey me!"

"Go ahead, give me your worst punishment for me," Natsume growled. "Right now, I have something important to do, someone to save, and another someone to kick their ass!" Natsume pulled out his "punishment" mask out and put it on, leaving a dumbfounded Persona behind.

"Well, well, well," another masculine voice called out. "It seems like your little Kuro Neko disobeyed your orders.

Persona just smirked, watching Natsume's back until it disappeared from his sight. "He changed after that cute little neko came to the academy," he said. "That once wild look in his eyes has now been replaced with calm ones,"

"You waited for this opportunity, haven't you?" the masculine voice questioned.

Person just shook his head and looked at the cloudy sky. He replied, "Maybe..."

* * *

**Back to the Unknown Place**

"I-I'm..."

Before the person Mikan was talking to could say his/her name, they heard a chuckling voice. _'This laugh,' _Mikan thought. _'It sounds like...like...!'_

"REO!" Mikan shouted, ignoring the pain on her neck.

"Nice that you remembered me nullifier," Reo said coldly. "No one is here to save you now,"

"W-Why?" Mikan squeaked out.

"You already know the reason," Reo said. He slightly tapped on Mikan's cage. "You already know I have hatred for the Alice Academy, the place where your mother and father used to be at,"

Mikan's eyed widened. Mother? Father?

"What do you know about my parents!?" Mikan shouted while tears began forming. "Please! Any information about them is all I need!"

Reo blinked. "Narumi-senpai didn't tell you _anything_?"

"Senpai?" Mikan asked. She got used to having a dry throat, but she could feel that she won't talk for a week. "Did you call Narumi-sensei a senpai?"

Reo's bangs covered his eyes. He turned around to face his members of the AAO. "Put these people into a larger cell," he commanded.

"M-Matte!" Mikan called out to Reo.

Reo stopped walking and turned to face her, his bangs still covering his eyes. He gave out a small smirk and replied, "Naru and I go way back in the Alice Academy days," Mikan could hear a small thud beside her until she too, lost unconscious.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

"Argh..." Mikan moaned and rubbed her head. Her eyes widened when she felt her hand on her head. She looked down and there were no ropes on her hands or feet! She was about to rejoice until she heard another moan beside her. Mikan moved towards the semi-conscious body and began helping him/her sit up. When Mikan saw _her_face, she had little stars in her eyes._'Kawaii!' _she thought. "Are you okay?" Mikan asked the young girl. She seemed to be two years younger than herself. The girl opened her eyes slowly and stared at Mikan. Her hands were lifted up and she began to touch Mikan's face.

"Ah..." she said softly. "You must look very pretty,"

Mikan blushed at her statement and rubbed the back of her head. A question popped on her mind. "What do you mean?" she asked confusedly. "Can't you see me?" The girl just shook her head sadly. Mikan just looked at her in sympathy.

"Iie," the girl responded. "It's been years since I have last seen anything clear, what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Sakura Mikan," Mikan introduced herself. "What's yours?"

"H-Hyuuga Yukiaoi," the girl responded.

Mikan's eyes widened at the last name Yukiaoi gave her. _'H-Hyuuga!? Isn't that...!?' _she thought.

"Do you remember if you have a sibling or anything, Yukiaoi-chan?" Mikan asked. She was sure that this girl is Natsume's sister.

Yukiaoi just shook her head no. "Call me Aoi," she said. "I can't remember a single thing about my past, so I don't think I know anything about my family,"

"I see..." Mikan replied. She still has her hopes up that this girl, is Natsume's sister.

_Mi-kan..._

"Oh no!" Mikan squeaked. "It's that voice again!"

She turned around to see another figure just a few feet away from her. By the tell of her voice, the person is a girl. "Mi...kan..." she called out softly. _'This voice,' _Mikan thought. _'It seems familiar...' _A name suddenly popped up in her brain. It makes _almost_perfectly sense on who her kidnapper is! Almost. She shook her head in disbelief. _'She...she can't be my kidnapper...is she!?'_

"..."

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER:D Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gomenasai if it is short, but I am getting sick lately...ugh. Also, if Hotaru seems a bit OOC, don't worry about it. Friends always put their life on the line for each other, right? I know I do! Review! I hope to reach 100 reviews! If I do, I MAY update two chapters :D 

REVIEW! -Gives out ice cream because that's where she got her sickness from-


	9. Chapter 9: Remember Him

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I know its Spring Break for me (my last day) but I've been getting sick lately and I wasn't able to get on the computer and update. I'm glad to say I reached over **100 **reviews! Sugoi! Arigatou!

Review Reponses:

**ih o w a l o n: **Thanks ih o w a l o n! Yeh, Hotaru is a bit OOC but in a good way. Some people think of her as a bad influence for Mikan so this is the bottom line! You are REALLY my number one reviews! Thanks! :3

**Irumi Kanzaki: **Heh. Well, I heard her full name is Yukiaoi Hyuuga from the manga.

**flamehaze: **Who said they're bad in my story? Just because I made their characters a bit TOO much in character doesn't mean they are gonna stay that way! By the way, HAH! Everyone thinks it's Mikan's mother! Well, let's see!

**JC-zala: **Thanks for your kind constructive criticism JC-zala. I really didn't need it because it was up to my own to think what should I change in my writing but I appreciate it anyways! I am not a Mikan hater, I love her! As for Natsume and Hotaru, they are just emotionless to bottle up their feelings. Persona will hurt Natsume's friends if Natsume is all kind and all. I'm sorry that you think Mikan is being a little bit abuse here but its part of my plot. But, everyone who doesn't seem to like her will SURELY begin to see that Mikan is an obedient girl who puts other people before herself. I'm also sorry that it lost interest to you, but everyone has a different taste. Thanks for being my 100th reviewer.

**animecrazyy: **Thanks for the encouragement!

**Lupita: **Girl, you're crazy! Don't be SO conceited about myself! I feel weird when people to do that! D: I'm glad you like my story! See you in school soon best friend!

This chapter is dedicated to **JC-zala **for being my 100th reviewer. Even though she won't be reading this anymore, I'll still dedicate it to her! Thanks alot **JC-zala**!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Last Chapter..._

_Mikan turned around to see another figure just a few feet away from her. By the tell of her voice, the person is a girl. "Mi...kan..." she called out softly. 'This voice,' she thought. 'It seems familiar...' A name suddenly popped up in her brain. It makes almost perfectly sense on who her kidnapper is! Almost. She shook her head in disbelief. 'She...she can't be my kidnapper...is she!?'_

"..."

"Gomenasai Mikan-chan," the girl sobbed. All Aoi and Mikan can hear were sobs of the girl who seems to be Mikan's 'kidnapper'. "I...I don't k-know what got into me! You must not come any close to me M-Mikan-chan; I'll only h-hurt you..."

"N-Nobara-chan..."

Mikan knows Nobara will never **ever** work with the Anti-Alice Organization (AAO). Just thinking about how the AAO controls Nobara to use against her and think that she is betraying her makes her feel anger towards them. She didn't like the fact that her closest friends are being used by the AAO; especially when they tried to get Natsume on their side and how Reo controlled Ruka and turned him against the Academy.

"Don't stay such things Nobara-chan!" Mikan said with confidence while gripping on Nobara's shoulders softly so she won't hurt her. "It's ok! This happens once in a while. I know that you will never turn against us! Even if you wanted to, you can't! I have faith in you just like every friend I have so don't worry about it, ok?"

Nobara stared at Mikan. She was surprised about what Mikan said and it made her feel a little bit better. Her only friend and her only light within her darkness, still stands out for her no matter what damage or pain is brought to her. A small smile formed on her lips while she thought on how Mikan is such a good and precious friend to her.

"Thank you...Mikan-chan," Nobara uttered with a huge smile. Mikan just grinned in return.

Aoi, who was silent and watching the whole thing, stared in awe. She never met a person who is kind and forgivable like Mikan. _'Sugoi!' _she thought while smiling at the scene in front of her. She knows she can't see them quite clearly but she has a keen hearing so she knows which direction their voices are coming from.

* * *

**Back to the Academy**

"Panda earmuffs?"

"Check."

"Recorder rings?"

"Check."

"Penguin Glue Tranquilizer Gun?"

"Check."

"X-ray camcorder?"

"Check."

"Ruka's Snow White Pictures?"

"Ch--WHAT! IMAI!"

Hotaru chuckled while she stuffed all the needed items including some embarrassing pictures of Ruka in her small panda backpack and adjusted its straps. She hits the heels of her shoes on the wall beside her before she gave some panda earmuffs to Narumi, Ruka, and Misaki. "Aw, aren't we going too Imai?" a masculine voice said and slightly ruffled Hotaru's head. Hotaru glared at the shadow manipulator and restrained herself from grabbing out her baka cannon and shoot him out the building. Misaki, Tsubasa's childhood friend, bonked him slightly on his head. Hotaru just smirked and thought her "revenge" has been avenged.

"We have helped our little kouhai and Natsume-san before and we're going to do it again," Misaki winked. "Are we in or not?"

"Hm," Hotaru uttered. "Like a flock of birds staying together,"

* * *

**Hotaru Genius Moment**

Hotaru Imai dressed up in a lab coat with a black hat you usually wore on graduations. She had an eyewear and had a stick similar to Jinno's pointing to a board which had crazy writings on it.

"Like a flock of birds staying together means no matter what, we all will be there for each other," Hotaru said. "If you don't understand, please talk this over with your parents immediately. Arigatou."

* * *

**End of Hotaru Genius Moment**

Everyone sweat dropped when Hotaru began dusting dust out of her uniform. They had no clue who was she talking to since she was staring and teaching the empty space in the corner of the room. She gave them a dirty look and began to walk out of the door, expecting them to follow her.

"Are you ok with this Narumi-sensei?" Ruka questioned. He knows it was prohibited to walk off the Academy grounds no matter what are the circumstances. No student is allowed to go off unless they graduate or at least they were 21 years old, without using the growth candy Hotaru made.

"I'm pretty sure," Narumi reassured. "You are with me, so its fine and I'll take any punishment the Academy throws at me,"

Ruka just nodded, knowing how much Mikan means the world to Narumi. They bolted out the door and proceeded to the front gates of Alice Academy, where everything began.

* * *

**Back at Unknown Place**

Nobara began to cough loudly, her palm covering her mouth. She began to grow paler and paler when every minute passed by. Mikan grew worried for her, not wanting her to faint or even worse...Aoi couldn't do anything. She couldn't even see what's going on so she depended on Mikan to tell her. It became hotter and hotter for the three girls and Mikan obviously see why Nobara wasn't feeling well.

Ice vs. Fire

Both can cancel out each other with can bring pain to both elements. When Mikan thought of fire, it reminded her of a certain jerk face raven-haired boy who was fated to be her partner. _'I wonder what he is doing now...' _she thought. She faced Aoi who had her eyes closed, her body facing the metal bards that sealed them from moving anywhere else. _'I can probably imagine his face when he sees his sister,'_

"Aoi-chan," she called out.

"Hai, Mikan-chan?"

"Are you _sure _that you don't remember at least ONE member of your family?" she questioned. "A familiar raven-haired boy with crimson eyes that always stayed by your side?"

"Now that I think of it," Aoi pondered out loud. "Sometimes I _do _get dreams of the boy you're mentioning. Do you know him Mikan-chan?"

Both Mikan and the weak Nobara looked at each other with a small smile. They both now officially know that this girl is Natsume's sister. Mikan turned back to Aoi with a bright smile, slightly sad Aoi was blind. "Hai! He's VERY important to you Aoi-chan! He always defends you no matter what!"

_FLASHBACK_

_"I did it." a masculine voice said. "I caused the fire."_

_THWACK!_

_"This...this monster! He burned the whole village down practically killing us all!" another voice said. Whispers came about, going louder and louder enough for the girl who had her eyes covered by gauges to hear. She wondered what they were talking about before she slipped into unconsciousness._

_"Onii-chan..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Onii-chan..." Aoi whispered. Mikan's smile widened when she heard that faint name.

"Hai, it's your onii-chan," she said. "He really cares for you so much that he isolated from you just to keep you and the villagers safe,"

Aoi was in the verge of tears as you can see one single tear dropped from her chin to the cloth of her kimono she was wearing. _'He did that...for me...?' _she thought before she burst into tears, gripping on Mikan for comfort. Mikan rubbed Aoi's back, comforting her with soft words mumbling into her ear. Suddenly, they could hear deep panting and the sound of some liquid dripping. Mikan and Aoi hugged each other tight while Nobara crawled over to Mikan and hugged her as well, being feared on what will happen. She set up a small ice barrier around them, keeping them safe.

"Ow..." a voice growled. "Hey, stop it!"

The girls grip on each other began to loosen and Nobara's barrier distengrated into water. Nobara began panting before she fainted on Mikan's lap. Mikan quickly began to wipe the sweat off of Nobara's head with a handkerchief she had in her skirt pocket.

"Aoi..." the voice said.

* * *

A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like...3 weeks! D: I've became sicker and sicker so I had less time on the computer...I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have to go to sleep before I get scolded...I hope you like it! The next chapter will be out on…April 12, 2008 if possible. I'll be looking forward to see you then!

REVIEW! -Hands out chocolate cookies-


	10. Chapter 10: His Replacement

A/N: o.O Damn..I'm so sorry for the late update! D; My computer was in jeopardy the whole way with viruses and all... So sorry! D; Forgive me! (No I was NOT sick for the WHOLE time...If I was, I'm already end up dead o.o)

Review Reponses:

**lovelyobsession: **Thanks for your concern ;D

**Irumi Kanzaki: **Let's find out if you're correct! O:

**Blizzel: **xD Yep, it's the way of men in Gakuen Alice ;o

**mangaluver123: **No problem, I enjoy having people read my stories. ;D

_- Sometimes you wish you can relive the past again...But all you can do is what your past & memories of them fade away... - Heartless Lonely Kairi_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Last Chapter_

_Aoi was in the verge of tears as you can see one single tear dropped from her chin to the cloth of her kimono she was wearing. 'He did that...for me...?' she thought before she burst into tears, gripping on Mikan for comfort. Mikan rubbed Aoi's back, comforting her with soft words mumbling into her ear. Suddenly, they could hear deep panting and the sound of some liquid dripping. Mikan and Aoi hugged each other tight while Nobara crawled over to Mikan and hugged her as well, being feared on what will happen. She set up a small ice barrier around them, keeping them safe._

_"Ow..." a voice growled. "Hey, stop it!"_

_The girls grip on each other began to loosen and Nobara's barrier distengrated into water. Nobara began panting before she fainted on Mikan's lap. Mikan quickly began to wipe the sweat off of Nobara's head with a handkerchief she had in her skirt pocket._

_"Aoi..." the voice said._

"..." Nobara stayed silent while she gasps for air in pain. She can't believe whose voice that was.

"Aoi..." the voice said again.

"Persona..." she silently whispered.

"Persona?" Mikan questioned.

"Argh...GET YOUR FUCKING FOOT OFF OF MY BACK YOU...!" a second voice shouted.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried.

Mikan couldn't see much in the dark but she could see Natsume's figure lying on the floor with Persona's foot on his back. She could hear Natsume panting hard. Worried for him, Mikan started to hit the bars with her fist screaming for Persona to let them go.

Drip.

Drip.

_Cough._

_Cough._

Mikan could hear both Nobara and Natsume coughing. She got worried and started to go by Nobara's side, rubbing her back once more. If Natsume wasn't on the other side with Persona over him, she would do the same thing. Mikan is so confused; she doesn't know if Persona caused this or not.

"You're still weak Natsume," Persona said coolly. "Just look at the blood on the floor,"

Mikan gasped. Persona was right. She could almost outline Natsume's figure with the little light that has been showing after Persona came. After she stared at him in shock for a while, she felt something wet under her palm. She glanced at her hand and she gasped.

It was Natsume's Blood.

She clenched her blooded hand and banged on the bars, "LET ME GO! NATSUME!" she screamed. Tears fell out of her eyes as she heard Natsume's panting beginning to slow down. She was scared to lose him. After she knew about Natsume more, it hurts her heart on how the Academy treats him.

"Persona..." she whispered. "Let Natsume off his missions...please...if anything, I'll be his replacement."

Persona stared at Mikan with amused eyes. He knew that the girl doesn't want to see Natsume in this state but he never knew that she would even put her life in danger to protect his. Suddenly, they could hear foot steps coming to the room Mikan, Natsume, Persona, and Nobara was in. Persona look towards the door and quickly slashed the cell Mikan & Nobara was in open before he disappeared. Mikan laid Nobara down softly on the cold ground while she crawls towards a fainted Natsume, despite the blood that was in her way. She hugged him closely to her chest while tears fully came out.

She was crying.

"Well well well," a masculine voice said. "What do we have here?"

Mikan didn't even look up to see who it is. She just hugged Natsume tighter. No one needed to open their eyes or lift their head up to know who just spoke.

* * *

A/N: Ok, it's been 2 months since I've updated...Sorry Dx Been busy through summer. I feel bad since I think I lost a few of my readers. Gomenasai! D: Good news & Bad news.

Bad news is that I have to start school in 3 days.

Good news is my birthday is tomorrow :D I'll be updating ASAP from now on so I won't lose anymore readers. Sorry for short chapter, I'm in a hurry right now.

Review !!


	11. Chapter 11: Enrage

A/N: Sorry for long update xx School got harder with tests, homework, etc. Anyways, unto the story! ;)

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**aviane13 - **It said last chapter because the italics were from the last chapter xD Sorry for the confusion.

**gabyrendon **- Thanks :D My birthday way over passed already xD

**anna - **Thank you! :)

**ToS-fanatic15 - **Thank you so much :D I'm surprise you caught up to the story xD

**x NaMi x - **You will soon ;)

**shiro1momo9forever - **Yep, you spelt his name right. :O! Let's see ;D

* * *

**Chapter 11**

'Reo...' Mikan thought and cringed at the name. He was the last person she wanted to see. As if the situation wasn't already worse. Nobara and Natsume fainted. It was only her and Reo now, no one can help her. She has butterflies in her stomach. She had no clue what to do.

"Kuro Neko and the Nullification User," Reo said. A grin plastered his face. "Just like last time eh? And even a newer Alice user with you!"

Mikan gritted her teeth. She needs to plan out how to escape this cell with the out-cold Nobara and Natsume with her. No plan came across her mind. Reo smirked. He step a little closer to the three and was stop on the last step by a small fire emitting from the ground.

"Get away," Natsume panted, every breath he took hurt his heart. "Don't step any closer!"

Reo was amazed as always, shocked that Natsume had the energy to create a fireball despite his poor condition. Natsume's actions always amaze Reo. It makes him want to capture him and force him to join the AAO even more.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried. She tried to hold back Natsume who looked like he was gonna fight Reo because he slowly regained his position standing. "You can't! You don't have enough energy!"

"Who said I was going to fight this bastard?" Natsume smirked. He held up one hand, a fireball was created. "He isn't even worth one second of my damn time!" He threw the fireball near Reo, causing a firewall to emit around him and his friends who came to help him overpower Natsume.

"GO!" Natsume shouted to Mikan without turning around to see her. "Take your friend with you; I will meet you down the corridor! Quickly!"

"But--" Mikan retorted but was cut off by Natsume's glare.

"GO!"

Mikan took Nobara with her, putting her on her back as if she was giving her a piggy rider and dashed off towards the door. Before she left the room completely, she stopped to take a brief air and turned towards Natsume with a weak smile. "You better come back pervert, don't do the same actions you did like last time when we were kidnapped," She then returned running away from the scene, hoping to find help as soon as possible.

Natsume gave a small smirk when he heard what the brunette said. He surely can't promise her that but he might as well give a try. He lowered his head making his bangs cover his eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Natsume!" a brunette girl called and smiled towards the raven-haired boy. She was all he had in his life, apart from his family and his best friend. He was shock of the impact of the brunette's hug that he fell to the grass._

_"Oi! Don't be such a klutz!" he scolded. The brunette just replied with a grin. Seeing her smile and being happy made Natsume's day. All he wanted to see is the person he cares about being happy. He's happy for that and for the fact that he caused her to be such an optimistic girl then before when he first met her._

_"Don't be silly Natsume-kun!" the brunette giggled. "I've seen you acting like a klutz too!" Natsume blushed like mad. He then tackled her to the grass and they wrestled for a few minutes which actually turned into hours. The sun began to descend and beautiful shades of orange and red emitted from the sun. The two children stopped wrestling and gazed at the sunset._

_"It's so beautiful neh Natsume?" the brunette asked. "Neh Natsume, let's promise each other that if one of us choose a path, the other follows!"_

_"Eh?" Natsume answered. "What kind of promise is that?" He got a reply from the brunette when her elbow and his stomach came in contact. "Hey!"_

_"Promise?" the girl held up her pinky. Natsume and her always seal a promise with a pinky swear, no matter how stupid the promise is. Natsume smirked and held up his pinky, sealing the promise._

_"Promise." they both said._

_End of FLASHBACK_

"Promise," Natsume whispered to himself. "I'm not going to break the promise, especially if it's with you,"

Flames began to circle around him looking like they were crying out for revenge. And they were.

"NEVER GO NEAR MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" he shouted with rage. Fire emitted from his body, light shining everywhere. He made sure he won't go too far and blow up the place considering he didn't want to hurt Mikan and Nobara. "I'll NEVER forgive you if you touch them!"

Mikan panted. She was obviously lost around the corridor. Natsume told her to wait around here but she didn't know where 'here' was in the corridor so she paused to catch her breath. She looks towards Nobara who was sweating like crazy and her expression looks like she is having a nightmare.

"Nobara-chan..." Mikan whispered worriedly. She didn't know what to do again. Feeling weak and alone is not what Mikan is used to but she feels like she felt this way before.

BOOM!

_'What was that!?' _Mikan thought. _'Natsume!? Are you okay!?'_ She knew leaving Nobara here to check on Natsume will be stupid for her to do. Plus, she has no idea which path to take. _'Please be alright!'_

"Mikan," a voice called out to her.

Mikan stiffened. She wants to get out of this place with Nobara and Natsume safely and quickly. There are no ways to get out of this place. Mikan felt terrified and alone, despite Nobara was there with her. (unconscious)

* * *

A/N: What do you think? :3 That's what I came up with on my mind. I'll be using Reo and Ruka because I personally like it better then Luca and Leo if you don't mind. I hope you like it and would stay tune. The next chapter will have a bonus story so stay and read it when I update the story next week! ;) (Hopefully THIS time)

Review! -Hands out cookies-


	12. Chapter 12: A Grave

A/N: Chapter...12? Coming up! ;3 Three reviews...omg Dx

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Mikan..." the voice went quiet. Mikan opened her eyes that were once closed; she was afraid to confront the person.

"..Mother..." she whispered. Mikan remembered the time when Noda-sensei, her Special Ability teacher, took Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and herself to the past; where Yuka herself was a student at Alice Academy. It wasn't but a week ago. The memory flashed before her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"We'll travel back in time, where your mother and father met Mikan," Noda-sensei confirmed. "All of you hold on to my hand and don't let go. If you do, you'll be warped at a different time zone and you could be lost forever."_

_Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru latched their hands on Noda's shirt. Noda began to close his eyes, and remember the date when Yuka and Mikan's father first met._

_"We're off, hold on tight!"_

_"MIKAN!" a feminine voice shouted with agony._

_Everyone but Mikan turned around to see a clear view of Mikan's mother, rushing towards them with tears in her eyes. Mikan slowly looked behind her to see a faded vision of Yuka. Before they truly teleported Mikan whispered, "Mother..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She knew their past. She knew what happened to them during their days in the academy. After she saw all of that, she felt guilty when she said she'll never go with someone that hurt her friends. A part of her still believes that. Before she could break out of her thought, she felt a warm embrace.

"Mikan...my beloved daughter..." Yuka cried out trying to restrain her tears. "You look so grown up now; I miss you so much..."

Mikan's knees began to go weak and hugged her mother. Ever since she was little, she always gazes up upon the stars, thinking about her parents.

_"Grandpa," Mikan tugged her grandpa's kimono. "Where are my parents?"_

_"They are in the sky Mikan," he said. "Always watching over you,"_

_"Really? Sugoi!" Mikan look upon the stars, making a wish to see them once more in the future. _

RINGG RINGG! BEEP BEEEP

An alarm suddenly came off. It both shocked Yuka and Mikan. Yuka hugged her only and only precious daughter tight before she let her go.

"You and your friends have to get out of here," she said. She walked over the fainted Nobara and touched her forehead slightly. Nobara's eyes began to open slowly and the strength within her came back. Mikan was amazed. Even though she inherited the Stealing Alice from her mother, she's inspired that her mother uses her Alices for good.

"Nobara-chan!" Mikan cried and hugged the ice princess.

"M-Mikan-chan!" Nobara returned the embrace.

Yuka gave out a small smile at the two, barely noticeable if you were to do a close up on her face. She clenched her fists.

"There's not much time!" she said. "I'll make a portal and get you two out of here!"

"WAIT!" Mikan screamed. "Natsume is still here! I don't want to leave him especially in his condition!"

Yuka was shocked but refrained the emotion to come into view. She doesn't know what to do. Reo must not know that she's helping them or he'll...carry out on the plan. She had no choice but to use her Alice once more.

"Mikan..." she whispered. "Here...take this Alice and save your friend. I'll give you the Teleportation Alice Stone as well. There's not much time left, I'll go and try to handle things around here."

Mikan nodded numbly and took the two Alice stones from her mother's hand. She closed her eyes and put the Alice stones close to her heart. Eventually, the Alice stones began to move and were drawn into her body, her heart. That's how the Stealing Alice goes. If you wish to use the Alice you have stolen, you must have the Alice Stone inside of you so no one can steal it back from you.

"One more thing," Yuka said. "When you go back to Alice Academy, go a few steps to the north of the Sakura Tree. You'll see something very surprising." She ran off but Mikan saw a tear and a sad smile before her mother disappeared from her vision.

"Nobara-chan." Mikan whispered.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Nobara began to fade.

"M-Mikan-chan!?"

"I don't want to see you hurt ever again because of me Nobara-chan," Mikan boldly said. "Go to the Alice Academy! And tell Narumi and the others about this! I'm sorry!"

Nobara completed faded from the view and was now teleported back to the Alice Academy. It'll bring pain to Mikan's heart when she sees a close friend risking their life for her. They've done that alot now she's returning the favor and risking _her _life for _them_. She ran aimlessly around the corridor where they were kidnapped, thinking of what the other Alice was that her mother gave her. Suddenly, the thought of using the Teleportation Alice came to mind and she literally slapped herself for being stupid. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the room that Natsume and her was once in.

Dark...

Rusty...

Smells like blood...

Natsume...

She reopened her eyes when black greeted her. Everything looks exactly like when she first woke up in the place. She heard deep panting and she look beside her to see Natsume in his pool of blood and nearly on the verge of death.

"NATSUME!" she cried and held him into her arms. She didn't care of the blood that was leaking on her school uniform. "Natsume...I'm sorry..."

"Mi...kan..." a slight pant called out her name.

"Natsume!?" Mikan said in shock. She looked at Natsume whose eyes were nearly half opened, crimson eyes staring at her. He looked so helpless and could die in any minute if she keeps sitting there doing nothing.

"Don't worry Natsume...I'll get us out of here," she whispered.

BANG!

The door was kicked open.

Men in black formal uniform and sunglasses came with guns. Mikan was furious. Without knowing it, she unleashed the Alice that her mother gave her. It gave out a strong light. The Alice was...

Fire.

"STAY AWAY!" She yelled. The flames around her and Natsume began to expand. The men were shocked and afraid that they dropped their guns and ran away before they were burned. The flames soon burned down and left Mikan almost fainting. _'Is this how Natsume feels every time he overuses his Alice?'_ she thought. Before she completely fainted with Natsume, she teleported them out of the area, before things got worse.

* * *

Three weeks has gone by and both Mikan and Natsume are feeling better. Mikan was able to teleport both of them in front of the Sakura Tree where Hotaru and Iinchou just passed by. Both of them got worried to death and called the teachers for help. Natsume was carefully treated in another room while Mikan was treated in another. Both of them never opened their eyes for 3 weeks straight. Their friends got seriously worried and they always stop by the hospital to check up on them. Now they are perfectly normal and healthy in exception of a few bandages wrapped around them.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called and hugged her worried best friend. "I miss you!"

"Baka." Hotaru replied coldly. "You nearly got me worried, don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry, but I'm still here right?"

Hotaru gave Mikan a smile which caused Mikan to be so happy that she nearly choked her best friend.

BAKA!

"Don't push the limits." Hotaru said pulling out her Baka gun.

Mikan held her head and just smiled at Hotaru.

They went their separate ways since Hotaru had to attend an important meeting where Mikan could not come with her. She instead began walking towards the Sakura Tree.

_When you go back to Alice Academy, go a few steps to the north of the Sakura Tree. You'll see something very surprising._

She nearly forgot her mother's words. She dashed to the Sakura Tree and a certain raven-haired boy came to view. He noticed her presence when Mikan called out his name.

"Natsume! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hn." Natsume replied as usual.

"Hmph, you could've answered yes or no."

She then passed the raven-haired boy and went straight north from the Sakura Tree (Back of the tree). Natsume got curious and began to follow her, thinking something bad will happen to her if she walks carelessly around in her fragile condition. He came to a stop when he saw Mikan on the ground.

"Oi, polka-dots," Natsume called being slightly worried. "What's going on?"

"Natsume..." she whispered softly but was enough for Natsume to pick it up. "Look..."

Natsume sat down near Mikan and stared at a grave in front of them. It had flowers around it that looked like it was barely put there.

The grave stone said "Here lies...Izumi Yukihira, the husband of Azumi Yuka."

* * *

A/N: Phew! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Some of them contained spoilers from the manga soooo! I was using my imagination so much that I came up with this! I didn't want to lose it so I began to update it. Sorry I took so long! Also, I'm not very good at describing things so it may get boring once in a while. Stay tune for the next chapter everyone!

Happy Advanced Halloween!

PS. I'll also make a one-shot for Halloween, hope you look forward to it!


	13. Chapter 13: Father

A/N: Yep, I'm loosing reviewers lol T.T

If you know ANYONE who loves Gakuen Alice, please recommend them this story and review it. Really appreciated. Arigatou!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"N-Natsume..." Mikan sobbed. Her unnoticeable tears came out of her eyes and it won't stop flowing from her face. She hugged herself and began to shiver uncontrollably. Natsume sat closer to her and suddenly embraced her, trying to soothe her down. He whispered soft words in her ears and rubbed her back slightly, listening to her respond that were hiccups.

"My father..." Mikan whispered. "He _died_ for the Academy...He died for mother..."

"It wasn't your fault polka-dots," Natsume said. "There was nothing you could do back then,"

"I know," Mikan hiccuped. "But…it hurts s-so much t-that..."

"Mikan chan?" a masculine voice yet sounded more feminine called out.

Mikan turned her head from Natsume's chest to the figure that called out her. Surprisingly, it was Narumi-sensei carrying a bouquet of flowers. He had a glint of sadness in his eyes with the smile he gave her. He knelt down next to the two and placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave stone.

"I see you found his grave huh?" Narumi asked. "He died on this very spot; his final wish was to be buried around this spot."

"How did he die?" Mikan whispered.

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Yukihira-sensei!" Yuka cried out. The Alice War ended, leaving an injured soldier lying in his pool of blood. He panted slowly, his eyes nearly closed and were slowly dying. "Don't die! Don't leave me!"_

_"Yuka..." Yukihira was able to say with strength. He lifted his bloody hand up --which was twitching-- to her cheek, caressing it and wiping away her tears. "Don't cry...I'm glad I was able to protect you..."_

_"BUT WHY?!" Yuka sobbed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO IN FRONT OF ME TO TAKE IN THE IMPACT?!"_

_"Because…I..."_

_His heart rate began to loose it's rhythm of beating. His hand fell from Yuka's cheek to the ground where his pool of blood laid. That happiness that shone in his eyes was beginning to become a dull lifeless black color. Yuka was in panicked. If she didn't do anything now, he'll die in her arms. Tears kept on falling and it won't stop. She was afraid to lose someone that she loves so much._

_Yes._

_Love._

_She loves Yukihira-sensei so much. _

_"I love you so much," he confessed. "I want to protect our little Mikan too, even though I can never see her,"_

_"What do you mean?!" Yuka was in despair. She's loosing hope. "Of course you can see her!"_

_"In heaven," he chuckled. He gave her one more warm smile before he closed his eyes. His eyes never opened again. Yuka's eyes seem so lifeless now, seeing her beloved one died in her arms. He died protecting her and their baby. She'll never be her once happy self again. She has sworn to herself that she will close herself up to anyone. Even Narumi & Reo._

_"YUKIHIRA!"_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"He died for mother and for me?" Mikan's eyes were full of despair. She really felt like she wished she was never born. What really hurts her other than her friends risking their lives for her is actually _losing_ their life for her.

"After that," Narumi said. "She escaped the Academy,"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to escape Naru," Yuka confirmed. She was sitting on the window sill facing Naru one more time before she leaves. Her eyes still shown with no emotions. Some people think she's half dead and half alive with those kinds of eyes staring at you._

_"Yuka!" Narumi said in surprise. Narumi never thought that Yuka would confront him and tell him this. After the incident, Yuka locked herself up, not talking to him either. He felt really hurt but he understands her pain very well._

_"Please...take care of the children Naru," those were her final words before she completely disappeared from his sight. She never step foot on Alice Academy. Not with all the painful memories that kept playing back in her mind. She won't go back. She just won't. She hates the academy for taking him away from her. Revenge is the only word in her mind._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"..."

"I'll leave you two alone." Narumi winked at Natsume & Mikan, changing the atmosphere. "Adieu!" He then left the two alone, carrying the old bouquet of flowers that was on the gravestone.

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other before they let go of each other. Mikan was blushing furiously while Natsume regained his normal face expression. While Mikan's back was facing Natsume, thoughts were roaming around her mind. The wind came by the two, having their uniform and hair flow with the wind. Silence ran through the two and not a single word uttered from their mouth.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan called out after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn."

"Arigatou, for cheering me up," she said sheepishly. "I don't know what I will do if you haven't comfort me,"

She felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulder. Her blush deepened when she could feel his breathe close to his ear.

"Don't let the darkness be a burden to you," he whispered. "I hate seeing the _woman_ I love suffering,"

Mikan was beyond shocked. She felt the pair of arms loosen and also felt Natsume's figure walk away from her. She put both of her hands near her mouth and the blush that was once on her face came back bigger and redder. Her heart skipped alot of beats and she felt like she was going to explode.

_The woman he loves?

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I don't know what to put after chapter 12. x.x;;; This is the shortest chapter I have done Dx. ALL of the content in this chapter is original from me. It never happened in the manga.

(Except the "Woman I love" part...Natsume actually said that around the chapters.)

Please see my newest story **It's Our Love Story**. I'm updating it right now, so I hope you enjoy it!

Submit A Review! (Forgive me for the short chapter!)


	14. Chapter 14: Resurrected?

A/N: Sorry for the uber later update! Alot has happened to me and yea...Happy New Year!

Review Responses!

**konnie:** It's okay. I'll write alot more chapters. It's just barely the beginning!

**kisa-tan: **Hihi Ki-chan! :3 Thanks for updating!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It's been a few days since Mikan discovered the tomb of her beloved father. Everyday, she would come to the grave and talked to the grave stone as if it was a real person. She loved her father very much, especially when she head stories about him from Nodacchi. She hopes that one day; she could be like her father. Just one day...

"Mikan-chan!" two feminine voices called out.

Mikan opened up her eyes and smiled at Nonoko and Anna. Only her closest friends know where she will be at if you can't find her anywhere else.

"Ohayou Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan," Mikan greeted them back.

"It's almost time for class Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison. Mikan stood up and dusted the leaves off of her school uniform and followed the two best friends back to homeroom class when Narumi-sensei...er Assistant-chan is going to "teach a lesson." Life can't get any boring than this.

* * *

Once school was over, Mikan-chan took a little walk to her father's tomb. Nothing can take Mikan and that tomb apart. It was the only way she can kind of get a connection with her father.

"Otou-san," Mikan called out. "I wish you were alive right now..." She sighed as she hummed a soft melody to herself as the wind blows around her. Then she saw something shining a radiant glow near the grave stone. Mikan just stared blankly, as if her wish is coming true. She wanted to figure out what's giving out that glow and when she did a small hole, she found a sky blue Alice Stone. She cradled the Alice stone close to her, staring at it in awe as it glowed more radiant. Suddenly, the Alice Stone began to float in air. Mikan was surprised and stayed back, standing up. She started Verb Confusion (consider revising) the same color as the Alice Stone and was suddenly lifted up from the ground. She closed her eyes and felt the wind surrounding her. The Alice Stone went closer to her heart and went in her and just disappeared. Mikan quickly opened her eyes and a light blue light shone around the forest.

Everyone was staring at the window with amazement and fear. They don't know what was going on and they were too afraid to find out. Natsume caught this from an empty classroom and went outside quickly to investigate. He KNOWS where that light is coming from and wondered what could have happen. Seeing that light gave him the chills down his spine.

Hotaru and the other friends of Mikan and hers saw this as well and curiosity got through them. They looked at each other and nodded. They look at Hotaru and sweat dropped; she was wearing some anti-acid suit to keep her body protected. Typical Hotaru.

* * *

Light-blue auras wrapped around her body as her hair and her school uniform flows. Her eyes look empty and turned crimson. She heard a little shuffling behind her. She turned her head to see Natsume, her teachers, and her friends. Natsume made a move and step forward Mikan not scared one bit. She turned her whole body towards him and tilts her head to the right. She walked towards him with a slow pace as if she was going to do something to embarrass such as trip herself. When Natsume and Mikan are close together Mikan raised her hand to touch his cheek. Her eyes showed a little color of crimson as they twinkle. Her lips parted.

"Nat...su....me..." she whispered. She suddenly broke down but Natsume caught her in time but the weight of her was unexpected so they both fell on the ground. Natsume tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't move. It looks like she's not even breathing. She looks so lifeless and cold. He never wants to see her in that kind of state again. He just **hates** seeing her looking so helpless unless it's **him **making her feel that way...

"Hello?" a girl called out. All she could see was darkness. She can see herself but her surroundings are nothing but a pitch of darkness. "Anyone?!" She was getting scared. She just hate being alone. She hates it. Then a figure popped out in front of her, the person back was towards her. She reached out a hand but stopped when the figure turn towards her. His hair was chestnut brown and his eyes glistened like marigolds. Mikan just stared at him. She knew who he was.

"Otou-san!" she screamed and started running towards him. She kept running towards him but it seems like as if he was getting farther and farther from her. "Otou-san!" She tripped. She looked up and weakly reached out her hand. The man turned his whole body to her and gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Do what your heart wants to do," he said. "My lovely daughter, Mikan."

"What's wrong with Mikan?" Hotaru asked her older brother, Subaru. Mikan was taken to the hospital about her strange actions back then near the grave stone of her beloved father, Yukihira-sensei.

"I don't know myself." Subaru said nonchalantly. "Something must have created that brilliant light and cause her to be traumatized."

Everyone just stared at Mikan who still look like she's dead. There is no sign of her breathing.

"It's rather she's dead," he paused. He just stared at all the people who were glaring daggers at him and held a weapon in each hand. "Or her soul and body got separated."

"How do we get it back?" Hotaru asked.

"You can't." he simply said. "It's up to her to wake up or not."

"You said her soul and body got separated right?" Hotaru asked. She was looking through a box of her inventions. "Then her mind must still be with her body," She pulled out a helmet that looked like the head of an octopus. Everyone recognize this invention. It's the same invention that she used on Otonashi-san, the predictor, to see what was on her mind. She placed it carefully on Mikan's head. She turned it on and all they could see was black.

"If I can find the nerve in her brain that links to what happen to her today then we can figure out what happens," Hotaru explained. She was too busy fidgeting on a remote control. Then on the projector from the helmet gave out a picture of Mikan when she met Hotaru. "Found it." The events were suddenly fast forwarding like the speed of light. Hotaru must have entered the date and time. The gang watched carefully what happens to Mikan to be in the state she is in now.

(A/N: I doubt you want to read it again sooo...)

They were absolutely shocked. Subaru was shocked the most.

"That Alice Stone..." he muttered. "Belongs to Yukihira himself. Before he died, he asked me to bury his Alice Stone so _someone dear to him _could find it. If that person did find it...he'll be linked with that person forever."

"So you're saying..."

"Yukihira lives in Mikan now. In her mind."

* * *

A/N: x.x! Phew I'm done! :D NO, I don't know nerves of the brain so that could be true information or false. Find out! If it's false, just using my imagination. .w. Sorry if it's so short! .w. But this is all I can type for now. My final exams are coming up and I need to STUDY! I hope you guys like it! Happy New Year to all! :D

Review! (Insert hearts here)


	15. Chapter 15: A New Look

A/N: AHHHH asdfghjkl; [slaps myself] I'm sorry D: I got caught up writing poems I _forgot _to update! You can throw an angry mob party if you want! Ouch! HEY NO POKING. I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY! .w.

**Review Responses to everyone: **Thanks everyone for reviewing! Here's the new chapter! I should change the story from Romance/General to Romance/Suspense haha. [goes do that right now]

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Recap of the last chapter:_

_"That Alice Stone..." he muttered. "Belongs to Yukihira himself. Before he died, he asked me to bury his Alice Stone so someone dear to him could find it. If that person did find it...he'll be linked with that person forever."_

_"So you're saying..."_

_"Yukihira lives in Mikan now. In her mind."

* * *

_

Everyone was silent, having the thought that Mikan's father, Yukihira, is in her mind. They let the information sunk into their brains until after a few delayed minutes, Natsume just left the room immediately. They heard the slam of the door and cringed when the slam boomed into their ears. Everyone was giving Subaru those chibi stares that Hotaru & Natsume always make. Subaru just sweat dropped.

Hotaru pointed her baka gun at her _dear sweet _big brother. Those eyes look like bombs that can be turned off in any second. Subaru's expression remained stoic as ever. He **won't **let his _dear little _sister get the best of him. He's going to WIN!

BAKA! BAKA BAKA!

On second thought, the battle ended before it began.

* * *

A raven-haired lad was standing near the Sakura tree he and someone dear to him shared. From the looks of it, his head was hung low and those cold intense eyes were covered by his bangs. He clenched his fists which one was against the bark of the tree and one was at his side.

"Dammit..." he whispered to himself. He punched the tree with his fist, not caring if his fist was bruised up badly. Rain suddenly came over the lad as he continuously punch the Sakura tree, having his trail of blood flow down on the wet grass. It was raining, his whole body turned cold and his eyes flashed a dangerous aura. He didn't care what happens to him. "Of all people...why..." He thought about the brunette back then at the hospital. He stiffened at the thought that she would be dead. She was all he had other than Ruka who means the whole world to him. He can care less about the inventor though, although her evil plans and way of torturing Mikan amuse him.

Natsume sighed. His head that was hung low now was glaring at the sky like no tomorrow. Even though he knew that the sky has nothing to do with Mikan's state, he still feels like glaring. Thoughts of Mikan dead rush through his mind as he fell to the ground unconscious, tired from his Alice usage and felt like his whole world was crumbling down. He didn't care if he was there under the rain, the tree would protect him, it's practically the bond between Mikan and him.

* * *

"Otou-san," Mikan muttered. Tears were falling from her eyes as she gripped her shoulders, hugging herself to stay warm. For a place that is truly empty, ---- no people, no background, no sky, no nothing, it was sure cold. Isn't it suppose to be Spring? She thought to herself. She shuddered when she felt wind brushing against her body. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping she would wake up from this dream. No way was this reality. "Someone...help me...."

"They're waiting for you, chibi," a voice called out to her. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at the figure, her father was giving her a bright smile. He knelt down so he was eye level with her. He caressed her cheek with one hand and watch her stiffened at the touch. He sighed. "Now now, the chibi I know doesn't have the emotion to be depressed. Smile!"

The thought of her Otou-san being by her side made her smile a little. At least she wasn't fully alone. Alone. That word made her wince, her father could sense that. He gave her a sad smile. He brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He hates it when girls cry, especially if it's your own daughter.

"You will never truly be alone," he said softly. He brought his lips to her temple and kissed it gently. He ruffled the brunette's hair softly, making it look messy. "Now go, people who are dear to you are waiting," He stood up and walked away from the brunette.

"W-Wait!" Mikan called out.

"I'll always be here for you chibi, so is your mother..."

* * *

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She blinked twice to clear up her vision. She glanced around the room, noticing she wasn't in her room and it was in the middle of the night. She was about to pull herself up until she felt weight on both of her hands. A small smile formed when she saw her best friend, Hotaru, holding on her left hand and her perverted partner, Natsume, grabbing her right hand. Her energy was drained and it wasn't long until her head hits the soft pillow. A small groan was made from her throat and the raven-haired lad took a chance to notice. Before she slipped back into unconsciousness, she muttered Natsume and Hotaru's name before she was greeted by pitch black again.

Natsume bit his lip and tightened his grip on Mikan's hand. He carefully brushed a strand of her hair away from her closed eyes and gave a small smile that no one could see. He heard about people in their sleep that they look younger than when they are awake. As for Mikan, even if she was still a child, her cuteness and beauty never seized away. He stole a glance at the brunette one more time before he slipped back into his sleep. He didn't care if staying with her would ruin his reputation. A vow to protect this person was the only thing important to him.

* * *

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Iinchou greeted the brunette. It's been one week since the incident with Mikan. After a few countless debate on if Mikan is stable enough to go back to the Elementary School Division or not, she was released of the hospital! She was glad when she was greeted by her worried classmates. It felt like years since she last saw them!

"Ohayou Iinchou!" Mikan flashed her trademark smile. It's been ages since the class had seen her smile so they were in awe. Mikan was able to come back differently though. Her hair that was usually up into two ponytails were now cut to shoulder length. Her loose brunette hair flowed elegantly as she walks towards her best friend and gave her a big hug, despite she was trying countless times dodging her baka gun attacks. Life is so bittersweet.

"Don't scare us like that ever again," Hotaru said coldly. Mikan just stared at the back of her best friend's head. "Think before you act, you dummy." Mikan managed a big grin on her face. Even though Hotaru is hard to say the words straight forward, she was worried about her. Just like any best friend, she cares. Beneath that cold tough barrier lies a Hotaru whose feelings are true and kind. Yea right, only to Mikan's eyes. Others just viewed her as the devil's daughter. She walked over to her assigned seat and sighed. It's been a long time since she was in her homeroom class. She stole a glance at Natsume who had a manga book over his face and was just laid back in his seat. Typical. She pulled off the manga off his face only to be greeted by a glare.

"Ohayou Natsume-kun!" The brunette oh so confidently greeted Natsume. A dangerous aura was wrapped around Natsume's body and it was long till he reached out for Mikan's hair and tugged it. Hard. Mikan gave a small yelp when her forehead came in contact with Natsume's. Being so close to him made her blush madly as she avert her eyes to somewhere else. Those alluring crimson eyes of his that Mikan was so captivate in turned into an evil glint. He was surely pissed off for the morning.

"You're going to pay for that little girl," he spat harshly. He gave another hard tug on her hair and gave her an evil grin when she was yelping to let her go. He was sure to punish her.

"Go ahead and try me!" she spat back. She leaned forward against him so she looked like she was leaning for a kiss. Well, that was in everyone's eyes. They stopped minding their own business and glanced at the bickering "couple". Some were shocked (mostly the Natsume and Ruka fan club), some were grinning ear to ear, some just remained emotionless, and _one_ was taking pictures of them. He found the brunette's daring actions in public amusing. He was sure going to embarrass her in front of their classmates. An imaginary spark was between Mikan and Natsume and their eyes look murderously. If only looks could kill...

"If I were you I wouldn't be pouncing on me in public, Ichigo-Kara," he said nonchalantly. Somewhere far far away, Mt. Mikan just exploded.

"N-NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" Mikan screamed and pounced on him, not caring if half of her classmates just fainted. Their position was just like that time they were stuck at that haunted mansion during the Alice Festival. Mikan on top of Natsume screaming her head off till he goes deaf and a vein popping on Natsume's head attempting to push back Mikan's head away from his. That moment was so nostalgic.

"Ohayou Min..." Narumi trailed off as he made a dramatic entrance in the classroom. He spotted the two arguing at the back of the classroom which made him giggle to himself. What really caught his attention was the hair of Mikan. He was dumbfounded. She looks exactly like her only much much shorter. Images of his first love flooded his mind.

"N-Narumi-sensei," Mikan stuttered. Natsume saw this opportunity and switched their positions so he was on top of her now. Beads of sweat was trickling down her forehead and her face was flushed at how close Natsume's head was next to hers. She could feel his hot breath against her face and she couldn't help but squirm a little. He paused a bit and leaned against her until their foreheads were touching once more. Their classmates and Narumi-sensei were shouting "EHHH!!!!" and waiting for the moment where Natsume claims Mikan's lips. Of course that will never happen. Hotaru was too busy snapping pictures of them nonstop. Ruka, who was sitting beside her was just sweat dropping. He wonders if she would ever become a photographer. A blackmailing photographer.

When Natsume's lips were barely touching Mikan's, he shifted his mouth towards her ear and blew softly. Mikan shivered at the touch. She kept squirming against Natsume but no avail, she can't break loose from his grip. "You loose, _Ichigo-Kara_," he whispered almost seductively. Seeing her more flushed face made him grin inside with triumph. He got off her as he watched the brunette sit up straight with one hand close to her heart, panting slightly.

"You...!" Mikan pointed an accusing finger towards her partner. "Are despicable!"

"I'm surprised you even know what 'despicable' means," he teased. He gracefully dodge her upcoming attacks. This was going to be a long day for the two. They didn't mind though, they were having fun deep deep **DEEP **down in their hearts. Although it wasn't fun for Mikan who seems to miss every blow she throws at her partner.

* * *

A woman with shoulder-length hair was watching the whole scene from the window of the classroom. She gave a small smile when she saw Mikan and Natsume. She turned away from the sight and began walking away, casting one more sight at the two. When she reached her final destination, she collapsed towards the grave stone. Sensei's grave stone. The grave stone reads as it follows:

Izumi Yukihira

"A wonderful beloved teacher from Alice Academy..."

She brushed her fingers against the word "beloved" as she began to cry silently. The pain in her heart was unbearable and her whole world was about to crumble once again. It was all her fault that he died. She is the one to blame for her beloved sensei's death. She felt down on the grass as she continued to cry silently, never removing her fingers off the word "beloved" on the grave stone.

"Sensei..." she whispered. "They look just like us....in the past..."

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure this is a short chapter so I apologize. Another suspense from this chapter! I bet you all know who's that woman near Yukihira-sensei's grave stone! Tune in for the next chapter which is MOST likely be next week! Also, I know these breaks between the story is kind of annoying especially when you see it 2-3 times in your screen. It just proves a scenery change in the story. I rather use it then alien language in the middle for a scenery break.

Happy Advanced Valentines Day to all! I will be creating a one-shot on Valentine's Day so I hope you look forward to it!


	16. Chapter 16: A Bittersweet Memory

A/N: Hello minna-san! Thought I won't keep my promise and not updated eh? Well, I want to grant all of you a Happy [Belated] Valentine's Day! Hope you couples out there enjoyed it and single people like me enjoy the day too! Please read and review my Valentine's Day one-shot called **Mine**! You won't regret it!

**Review Responses:**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx: **Forgive me that it was so short .w. but thank you! :3

**konnie: **Sad? Really? o.o It'll get dramatic soon! [Minor Spoiler ;)]

**YunaNeko: **Ehh! Thank you for the encouragement! :D

**Touched The Sky: **lol Darky-chan x3 REVIEW MY ONE-SHOT D:

**blackmoon369 **& **alice-academy-natsumi: **Haha! Thank you both! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Recap of the last chapter:_

_A woman with shoulder-length hair was watching the whole scene from the window of the classroom. She gave a small smile when she saw Mikan and Natsume. She turned away from the sight and began walking away, casting one more sight at the two. When she reached her final destination, she collapsed towards the grave stone. Sensei's grave stone. The grave stone reads as it follows:_

_Izumi Yukihira_

_"A wonderful beloved teacher from Alice Academy..."_

_She brushed her fingers against the word "beloved" as she began to cry silently. The pain in her heart was unbearable and her whole world was about to crumble once again. It was all her fault that he died. She is the one to blame for her beloved sensei's death. She felt down on the grass as she continued to cry silently, never removing her fingers off the word "beloved" on the grave stone._

_"Sensei..." she whispered. "They look just like us....in the past..."

* * *

_

Mikan Sakura was humming a tune while she walked around the school garden. She absolutely LOVE flowers, especially _crimson _lotuses and roses. Mikan froze at the thought of crimson. She puffed her cheeks when she remember what happened in homeroom class. That jerk! She picked up one crimson rose (thorn I may add) angrily with no second thoughts. Wincing at the pain on her finger because of the thorn, she sucked on it so her finger would heal faster. Standing up, with the bouquet of crimson roses & lotuses in one arm, she skipped towards her favorite tree, the Sakura Tree!

When she got there, it was expected of her to see the fire caster there. She froze on her tracks for a moment, before she shrugged and went to the opposite side of the tree so she wouldn't faced him. Silently, she took a seat and leaned her back on the bark of the tree, humming a soft tune. She grabbed one of the roses and began plucking on the petals as if she were mumbling "He loves me" or "He loves me not." Natsume noticed her presence and decided to make a comment (more like insult) to her after a few minutes.

"Oi," he grumbled. "Shut up, Polka-dots,"

"I was wondering if you went deaf since I was humming five minutes ago," Mikan retorted.

"Keep it up and I _will _become deaf,"

"Meanie!"

Silence engulfed the two once more. A few minutes has passed but neither of them uttered or insulted out a word to one another. The silence was killing Natsume inside but he finds it soothing at the same time since he has to deal with his partner's whining 24/7.

"Neh, Natsume?" the brunette called out. The fire caster was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his partner was by his side, tugging softly on his sleeves.

"What do _you _want?"

"This rose represents you," she blurted out. Natsume suddenly looked at her while raising his eyebrow at her. She gave him a cheery smile before she held up the thorn rose that prickled her finger a few moments go. He stared at the rose and then started back at Mikan. "This rose is still able to bloom its beauty even with all the thorns on its stem. It endures that pain and try to hurt others so they won't get any closer to it, signaling protection for them. It really reminds me of you Natsume," She chuckled softly before she handed the rose to him. He looked at it in curiosity and shrugged. He snapped his fingers and soon the rose turned to ashes.

"Natsume!" she screamed. "Why did you do that for?!"

"You finger," he said changing the topic.

"Eh?"

He suddenly tugged on the arm with the finger that she prickled on the thorn. He examined it more closely and realized it started to bleed again. He sighed before he took the finger and put it his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Nana Natsume?!" Mikan stuttered out. His sudden actions brought a crimson blushed to her face when she watches her partner suck on her finger.

"How many times do you have to say Na to say my name?" he grumbled with her finger still in his mouth. He got annoyed when she started saying "Na" 76 (exaggeration) times just to say his name. The blood was wiped clean thanks to his tongue and it wouldn't be bleeding anytime soon. When he was about to take her finger out of his mouth, he smirked. That smirked brought Mikan to confusion but was suddenly replaced with anger when he bit her finger

"OW!" she screamed holding her dear finger. "NATSUME THAT HURTS YOU JERK!"

Natsume just gave her an evil grin. He gracefully dodge all her relentless blows thrown at him. He stuck out his tongue playfully at her which was taunting her. When she was about to strike another blow on her _dear _partner, a sharp weapon was gashed across her cheek, making a small cut. She winced at the pain and held her cheek, trying to stop the flow of the blood. Natsume noticed this and approached the trembling girl. He gave her a reassuring hug. They heard laughter on top of their Sakura Tree.

"You look pathetic as always Sakura-san," a voiced taunted. Natsume noticed that the girl in his arms winced. He tightened his hold on the girl. "But that hair sure suits you, for someone that ---"

"NO!" she suddenly screamed. Tears formed while she hold her head in her arms as if she was getting a headache. "I cast that side of me away a long time ago!"

Natsume was confused by all of this. He glared at the person who gracefully landed on the ground. Anger controlled Natsume's body and a fire wall was formed around the Mikan and him. His crimson eyes suddenly gave out a radiance that will bring shivers down anyone's spine. The person a few steps away from them was unaffected though.

"Mikan!" a voiced called out. The three turned their heads towards Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu who were waving frantically at them. Hotaru stared at the guy before she pulled out her latest invention. Pointing directly at him, she gave him a cold stare.

"Who are you?" she spat icily. Her weapon was about to turn off any second now if he didn't answer her. Instead of answering, he gave the Ice Queen a smirk.

"Oh just someone from the past," he taunted. He looked at Mikan. Natsume held her tightly and glared at him when he cast his glance towards them. "Now now, you wouldn't want to hurt your friends neh _Mikan-chan_?"

She spun around suddenly and glared at him. Natsume's firewall suddenly died down as he stared at the brunette's trembling back. "I don't know who you are," she whispered. "but I won't you hurt my friends!" She then reached at the back of her neck, fumbling with something. She brought her hands back up front and revealed a necklace with three stones attached to it. Three Alice stones. She held it up towards the unknown guy like she was about to hypnotize him. The stones gave out radiant colors of red, sky blue, and green. She tilted her head to her left and brought her free hand so her index finger was in contact with her cheek. She looked so cute and innocent but the necklace that was glowing made everyone curious.

"Now, which Alice stone should I use?" she asked no one in particular. "Oh, what about this one?"

She gripped on the red Alice stone which seem to be bigger then the rest of the Alice stones. She tugged on it until it was separated from the necklace chain. A small smile was formed when she stole a glance at the Alice stone that was shining its bright colored radiance. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly. The Alice stone shattered and red pixie dust surrounded Mikan's body. Her eyes closed for a second and reopened, those once chocolate orbs turned to crimson eyes, just like Natsume's. Snapping her fingers, a firewall much bigger than Natsume's was formed. She held out her hands in front of her and she looked like she was struggling, sweat began to form from her forehead too. Natsume noticed this and took one step forward towards her.

"AHHH!!!" she screamed. The fire wall soon became bigger and much more powerful. Mikan is always a good girl and she wouldn't murder anyone so she was trying to stop the fire wall. No avail, she tried to use her Nullification Alice but her eyes only flickered from crimson to hazel. Her eyes was closed tightly, she never expected this to happen. She was going to murder a guy she doesn't even know, guilt consumed her anger as she tried her best to keep the fire wall away. She was about to give up until she felt two arms wrapped around her petite waist. Her eyes snapped open and looked over her shoulders only to be greeted by those crimson eyes she always get lost in.

"N-Natsume..." she called out his name in surprise.

"Calm down," he whispered softly in her ear. His soothing voice was able to reach her ears and she closed her eyes, removing anger out of her system. The fire wall she cast fell apart and then a huge fire barrier was formed and surrounded the poor guy. He knew better then to pound on the barrier since it was made out of fire. He never expected the outcome of _this_. Then again, she was the daughter of...His thoughts were interrupted when he felt he was being tied down. He stared at the Ice Queen who shot her fire proof rope at him and tied him up. As expected from the Ice Queen. The fire barrier soon was distengrated and Mikan walked towards him, Natsume's arms still around her waist. The man looked up at her and smirked. She raised one eyebrow then stepped on his foot. Hard. They noticed that a huge puff of smoke turned off and Natsume pulled Mikan back. When they reopened her eyes, they stared at the straw doll where the guy used to be sitting his butt on.

"Substitution Alice," Hotaru grumbled. "Are you ok Mikan?" Mikan was barely able to stand properly. She stumbled here and there but Natsume caught her in his arms.

"I'm...tired," she whispered. Before darkness took over her, her eyes flickered from crimson eyes back to her mesmerizing hazel orbs. She heard her friends shouting her name but decided to take a nap since her energy was literally drained.

* * *

_A brunette was crying her heart out, her hands tried to prevent her tears from falling but no avail, they just won't stop. A raven-haired lad was patting her head softly as he started at her crying. He knew this would happened but he was prepared for this. He pulled her in a tight embrace and rubbed her back soothingly._

_"W-Why do you have to go...?" the brunette sobbed. The raven-haired lad was the only friend she ever head. He was the only one who stood up for her to those mean villagers that picks on her everyday. Having him leave her so suddenly made a huge gap in her heart. They stood near the small waterfall where they first met. The waterfall was very nostalgic for the both of them._

_"I'm sorry," the raven-haired boy apologized. "We have to go, some weird guys are trying to catch us,"_

_"B-But...!" the girl wailed even more. She buried her head in his chest while more tears flowed freely from her eyes._

_"I wish I could take you with me," he whispered. "But your grandpa needs you,"_

_"The villagers would bully me even more now!" she cried. The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyebrows. He never saw this side of her before. She is always optimistic with no care in the world when he was around. So why is she being pessimistic only now? He looked at her with guilt expressed on his face. His emotions changed from guilt to stern. He grabbed her shoulders and slightly pushed her away from him forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. She was still sniffling. He shook his head vigorously and started to calm her down._

_"Look at me," he said softly. She looked at him with a painful expression. He wished to kiss those tears away but he refrained himself from doing so._

_"One day, when we meet again, I'll come back for you so we will be together forever," he said in a serious tone. "I'll come back to you, and claim you as my wife,"_

_She was astonished. Never in her life did she heard him speak like that before other than when he swore to her that he'll protect her no matter what. Hearing this from him brought joy to her heart. He was the only one who brought light into her dark life. She's glad to have a friend like him. Smiling to him weakly, she said in a trembling tone, "I'll be waiting for that..."_

_He smiled at her and held up his pinky. "Pink swear?" he said jokingly but at the same time serious. She grinned at him. She held her pinky and locked her pinky with his._

_"Pink swear..."_

_"There you are!" the raven-haired lad's father exclaimed. "It's time to go! I hope we'll be seeing you again," The brunette smiled weakly at him before he disappeared. She looked over to her best friend who was standing up. She stood up too. He flashed her a sincere smile at her. She smiled back at him._

_"It's time for me to go..." he whispered._

_"I'll be waiting for you even if it takes forever,"_

_He walked up to her and kissed her temple gently. The brunette blushed but closed her eyes, savoring the moment before she won't ever see him again. Tears once again formed and she hugged him tight, never letting him go. "Goodbye," she whispered to him. She broke the embrace much to her dismay. He ruffled her hair gently before he waved her a goodbye._

_"Wait for me," he whispered. He turned his back on her and walked away. The light in the brunette's heart suddenly vanished into thin air. She stood up wobbling before she held herself onto a rock since she felt so light-headed. Watching him disappeared from her sight, she cried once more._

_"I like you very much!" she cried out with all of her remaining strength. She was hoping he would hear her. "I'll be waiting for the time where you will come and get me!"_

_-_

_"Well well well," a taunting voice called out. The brunette walked back to town looking like a mess. "Looks like your knight and shining armor is gone,"_

_"Leave me alone," she whispered hoarsely. _

_A rock was then thrown at her. She winced at the pain where the sharp rock was gashed on her exposed arm. She covered her arm hoping it will stop the flow of blood leaking out._

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the boy screeched at her. He walked toward her and grabbed her hair, pulling on it roughly._

_"Stay back!" she screamed. She pushed him away from her and then a bright light consumed the two. When the brunette opened her eyes, the boy who was bullying her was lying flat face on the dirt. She was so scared that she was trembling with fear._

_"Get her!" the boy then shouted. His friends rushed to his aid and glared at the brunette. Gathering all up of her strength, the brunette ran far away from the bullies. She was screaming __**his **__name out until she realized that he wasn't with her anymore. Pain rushed through her body and she didn't even realize she was running towards a cliff. She had her eyes closed tightly and she felt the ground started the crumble. She opened her eyes and she was staring below her. She was at the end of the cliff. Turning around, a bunch of villagers were glaring at her. Taking a step back was a mistake since she fell. Grabbing onto the ledge of the cliff, she tried to climb herself back up. The boy who was bullying her came out and smirked at her. He stepped on her hand hard hoping she would let go. She howled in pain as she let go of the ledge of the cliff, falling deep down into the depths._

_-_

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_A girl laid on a hospital groaned in pain as she forced herself to open her eyes. Her vision was really blurry but she blinked several times trying to gain back her vision. She spotted his grandfather staring at her, with tears brimmed under his eyes._

_"I thought I lost you!" he cried and give the girl a squeeze in the hand. He couldn't just hugged her out of nowhere since she was in intensive care with a lot of unknown machines sticking on her body. She stared at her grandpa before she looked around the white room. She noticed that the gash she got from the sharp rock was bandaged._

_"Where am I?" she questioned._

_"You're in the hospital," her grandpa replied in a soothing voice. "One villager saw you lying down nearly dead near some rocks. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here,"_

_She blinked. She never thought one villager was kind enough to spot her and ask for help. A smile was formed when she thought of that villager. She ought to thank him or her later._

_Her grandpa sighed in relief. "If Natsume was here, he would be dead worried,"_

_She froze. She stared at her grandpa who had his eyes closed in relief. Tilting her head to the side, one question popped in her mind and she decided to ask her dear grandpa._

_"Natsume?" she asked in confusion. "Who's Natsume?"

* * *

_

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! I figured out you guys already know who are the two in the flashbacks so I decided to bring up his name ONCE in the flashbacks. I like using the terms "brunette" and "raven-haired boy/lad". [pouts]. Wondering what happened? I know what happened since I listed down ideas for future ideas. Bear with me with the short chapter once again but I need to study for my exam! Support me by reviewing and wait till next week (hopefully) for the new chapter! Happy [Belated?] President's Day everyone!

Review!


	17. Chapter 17: If I Were To Die

A/N: Sorry minna! I just took my exam ==; If I get as bad grade, I'm going to shoot myself lol. YOU GUYS ARE TORTUROUS TOO.. I NEED ONE MORE REVIEW IN TOTAL OF 200!!! ;-;

**To The Reviewers With Questions!**

D: ! This story would loose its suspense if I answer those questions! SUSPENSE IS EATING YOU ALIVEEEE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Yes, I drank too much lemonade...)

Who ever is my 200th reviewer...I'm thinking of a reward...Maybe a one-shot dedicating to them to whatever couple they like? :3 (HAS to be NatsumexMikan, HotaruxRuka, etc that I like though D:) I'm still thinking of other rewards if you SHY VIEWERS DON'T REVIEW. Your voices MUST be heard! D:

Okay! Time to spice this story up a bit! (My mind: WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BIT!?) And the quote of the day for me is...

_- Nothing Always Turn Out The Way You Plan...

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

_Recap of last Chapter:_

_A girl laid on a hospital groaned in pain as she forced herself to open her eyes. Her vision was really blurry but she blinked several times trying to gain back her vision. She spotted his grandfather staring at her, with tears brimmed under his eyes._

_"I thought I lost you!" he cried and give the girl a squeeze in the hand. He couldn't just hugged her out of nowhere since she was in intensive care with a lot of unknown machines sticking on her body. She stared at her grandpa before she looked around the white room. She noticed that the gash she got from the sharp rock was bandaged._

_"Where am I?" she questioned._

_"You're in the hospital," her grandpa replied in a soothing voice. "One villager saw you lying down nearly dead near some rocks. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here,"_

_She blinked. She never thought one villager was kind enough to spot her and ask for help. A smile was formed when she thought of that villager. She ought to thank him or her later._

_Her grandpa sighed in relief. "If Natsume was here, he would be dead worried,"_

_She froze. She stared at her grandpa who had his eyes closed in relief. Tilting her head to the side, one question popped in her mind and she decided to ask her dear grandpa._

_"Natsume?" she asked in confusion. "Who's Natsume?"

* * *

_

On a surprisingly long marble desk laid two colored crystals broken in fragments. One broken crystal was tangerine color and the other one was crimson color. Both were shining their beauty brightly. Suddenly, the tangerine fragments started to glow more brightly then the crimson one. All of a sudden, 3 fragments were shattered into orange pixie dust and dissolved into thin air. The fragments turned back to normal, shining the same beauty as the crimson one.

"Ma'am three fragments of this crystal disappeared!" a voice exclaimed loudly. It was too dark in the room so no one knows what's happening around the room much less know who is in the room.

"No matter," a feminine voice replied softly. "As long as these fragments lie in our hands, things will turn out the way I planned."

"I hope so..." the voice grumbled that exclaimed the first time.

* * *

"Are you sure this girl doesn't have a disorder or something?" Subaru asked bluntly. Mikan laid unconscious in the same hospital room she was in before where she was in that little incident with her father's grave. A vein was popping up from Subaru's forehead and a tired expression was shown. "Like leukemia or insomnia?"

Hotaru dangerously pointed her baseball bat with nails embedded into it towards her brother. She had that murderous glare of hers again. A strong wing brew passed the siblings and lightening was about to start with a dash of a hurricane. Find shelter quickly!

"This idiot sleeps like a baby," Hotaru replied. "And you don't see blood on her do you? She doesn't have any disorder,"

Subaru just sighed and massaged his temple. "Mind telling me what happened this time?"

Natsume stood up from his chair and walked towards the exit, making a dramatic exit by slamming the door hard. Everyone winced when they felt the floor beneath them shake a little. They thought it's better to leave the fire caster alone unless they want to be burned badly. Without further ado, Hotaru told the story, having Yuu create the illusion of what happened back then so the story was more realistic.

* * *

"Persona," Natsume growled out of nowhere. He was standing in the middle of the Northern Woods with his stoic expression. Having his hands in his pockets as usual, his eyes were like raging flames and somehow was the coldest look that anyone could freeze if they stared deeply into his crimson orbs; that's how Mikan described it when she was thinking about it while being stranded in the middle of nowhere in the Northern Woods. "I know you're out there,"

"Keen eyes as usual I see," a colder voice replied. Persona stepped forward from the tree behind Natsume, showing his presence clearly. He had that evil smirk implemented on his face. When messing with Persona, be sure you already wrote your will. His Death Alice was no joke, he is the most dangerous teacher you will **ever **meet. "What do you want Kuro Neko?"

"What are you up to?!" Natsume growled. He opened his fist and put it in front of him, a small flame emitting from it. He was the only one who stands up to Persona. Maybe that's how he got his title as "Favorite" from the Death Alice user.

"Why I don't know what you speak of Natsume," Persona said in a cool tone. He started to walk away, ignoring the colorful words thrown at him by his "favorite" student. "However, be aware of the path that lies ahead of you. You might loose someone dear to you,"

Natsume's fire dissolved and he stared at Persona's back, watching him disappear from his sight. Hearing him saying that he might loose someone dear to him made him gasp a little but he regained his composure. He punched the tree closed to him, not feeling any pain from his already bloody hands. He scoffed to himself as he ran back to the hospital. He wanted answers from Persona, but he knew him very well that he will never give you answers that you want. However, he felt that he was involved with crap going around him. He needed answers and he wants them **now**.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hotaru questioned. She handed her best friend a glass of water.

"I'm refreshed now. Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan beamed. She drank the water carefully and gulped it all down. She let out a satisfying sigh and flashed her best friend a smile. Ever since she came to, her energy was back to normal. When I mean normal, some people has only one word in their head. Annoying. However, they thought having her being annoying is better than staring down at her in the hospital as if she was some dead corpse.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Mikan was shocked by this so she cling onto her best friend's arm. Natsume suddenly appeared by the entrance of the door, staring holes at Mikan. Hotaru grabbed her Moron Gun and fired it at Mikan to let go of her arm since there was no circulation going through it because of the tight grip.

"I'm leaving you two alone," she sighed.

"H-Hotaru!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

With that, Hotaru gave Mikan that chibi stare Natsume and her always do and walked away. Mikan's partner stared at her for a minute or two before he walked carelessly towards her. She was fretting over it since she was waving her hands swiftly in front of her screaming, "Get away from me you pervert!"

A vein popped on Natsume's head. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her bangs like the last time where he pinned her into a tree for manipulating Ruka to come with them so Mikan could get through the Northern Forest quickly. He smirked at the thought of when he gave her that hard entrance exam in the Northern Woods. She did pass with flying colors...barely. He pinned her to the bed so she was looking directly at him.

"Waaah! Natsume!" Mikan whined.

"Shut up and get back to sleep," he said monotonously.

"Why do you have to use that tone with me?" she whined even more. "Why can't you just say you're worried about me?"

"Who would be worried about you?" Natsume scoffed.

Mikan poked Natsume's forehead. "Apparently YOU do,"

"Do that again and you'll regret it," Natsume threatened. His eyes glint with raging flames. Mikan gulped. She knew better than to get Natsume angry and when he's angry, run for your life. He will give you a view what Hell looks like, literally. He suddenly got off her and sighed. A few strands of hair was covering Natsume's eyes so he brushed them away, leaving his hair more tangled and messy. Some girls view that _sexy _but they wouldn't dare say it in front of him. He opened one eye at his partner to find her staring at him with awe, a small dash of blush was visible for _him _to see. After he quirked up an eyebrow, he gave him a sinister grin.

"I don't like that grin of yours, N-Natsume," Mikan stuttered. His evil grin just widened even more while he leaned towards Mikan. The smile was enough for her to back off until her back met the headboard of her hospital bed. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as she tried to protect herself by swiftly waving her hands in front of him. "What are you doing you pervert?!"

Suddenly, he leaned towards her and trapped her under his arms. He looked down at her and stare at those chocolate orbs he admired and she did the same. A full blush was shown which made Natsume smirk in the inside. He leaned himself forwards while Mikan leaned herself back, afraid what this molester might do to her. Experimentally, he applied a bit of pressure, ignoring her squeak of surprise. He watched her expressions transform from scared to disbelief and bewilderment on what he was doing to her, he could still sense a bit of fear every now and then. He smirked in triumph. The only person who can make her feel helpless is him and him only. Maybe her crazy best friend but mostly him.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

The following view might bring some dirty thoughts in your head and maybe you would view me differently. **BUT**. I SAID **BUT!** No not THAT kind of but! Read it in your own discretion. Blame the pervert if you have that "what the hell" face after you read it. Enjoy minna! NATSUME GET BACK HERE!!!!

_'What the hell is this pervert doing?!' _I screamed in my mind. What a phenomenon change of Mood Swings! First he demanded that I go to sleep, then he is a cold-hearted bastard as usual, and NOW he's molesting me?! Does this guy need some serious therapy or what?! I tried my best to pry him off me but nonetheless, he of course was stronger than me. When he had his body against mine with more pressure, of course I would squeak! Who wouldn't?! Suddenly, his forehead met mind and my eyes were directly staring at his eyes. By now, I'm probably blushing a color much darker than a tomato. I could feel his breath tickling my face and I had a sudden urge to squeal at him. Maybe he would cover his ears and let me go. The door is right there! I CAN ESCAPE IF ALL GOES WELL!

I closed my eyes tightly, ridding the image of his eyes staring at me. He is probably staring my _eyes open _but I fought the sudden urge to do it. Although I opened my eyes half-lid and I was staring down his neck. Oh god. Someone help me. _'I can smell his cologne...It's way different than Narumi otou-san's. Ehhh!!!! His face is so near! Get awayyy!! Aieee!!!' _I squealed in my mind. He's probably raising his eyebrows at me. I can _feel _it.

"What the hell are you doing making pathetic sounds, Polka-dots?" I heard him talk after what felt like _days _of silence.

"What do you think?!" I snapped. I'm not going to let him win! "That I'm unaffected of you being close to my face breathing down my neck...and....er..."

Damn. He probably noticed my uneasiness when I started to trail off my sentence. SOMEONE HELP ME GET THIS PERVERT OFF ME!! AHHHHH!!!

"And...?" he asked almost seductively. Seductively?! Since when I was thinking THAT? YOU HAVE AN INNOCENT MIND MIKAN SAKURA!!! DON'T LET THIS PERVERT POISON YOUR INNOCENT MIND!!! I whimpered, wishing he would just go away.

I heard him chuckle. Huh? I opened my eyes once again, what the hell since when did he got off me and stood up? He suddenly grabbed me by the arm, pulling me off my bed. Dammit, this guy is so unpredictable!

"NATSUME!" I screeched. The least I can do is bleed his ears to deaf! "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"Shut up hentai," he said irritated. I could feel a vein popped up on my forehead. HENTAI!?

"H-Hentai?!" I whispered to him darkly.

"Got a problem?" he asked nonchalantly. OF COURSE I HAVE A PROBLEM YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! "_I _don't stare down other people's shirts to get a good look at their chests. Nice to know you were enjoying the view down there,"

I could feel the eruption of a volcano already. Someone. Kill. This. Jerk. Before. I. Do. My eyes lit with fury as I pounded him on his back nonstop, screaming at him to let me ago. The patients would probably be already awake as we --- er _he _walked down the hall with _me _pounding nonstop at his back. I didn't care. All I cared about was this JERK letting go of me!

"Hey! At least stay still for 5 minutes!" he said annoyingly. "It's already lunch time. The doctors are at lunch time and they said you were free to go,"

"Well that's dandy but I didn't expect YOU to come and get me!" I snarled. "Or more like force me to get out of bed and carry me wherever you please!"

"I know your stupid but I didn't know you were blind," Another vein popped. "Haven't you notice your ankle?"

I took this time to steal a glance at both of my ankles. My right ankle was fine but I found bandages wrapped around my left ankle. I stared. Where did I sprain my ankle? I tried to recall all the events that had happen before I lost conscious. I found nothing that made me sprain my ankle.

"When you fainted on **me**, your legs gave in but your leg was bent in a funny way when you fell down on top of **me**," he said as if he just read my mind. What the heck I thought he was a pervert, now he's a mind-reading pervert? He's been hanging out with Kokoroyomi a bit TOO much. And he didn't have to emphasize the word "me"! I get it! Geez. Before I knew it, we were already outside of the hospital. I missed the fresh air. The wind blew softly against my face as I closed my eyes, feeling the wind brush softly against my face. When I reopened them, I saw Hotaru and Ruka-pyon waving at me -- er **us**. Wait. There is no **us**. This pervert is like my wheelchair ok? Ignore it! (At least _I'll_ try to...)

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" I shouted at them, waving my hand back at them. I could hear some grunts from my "wheelchair" like "Idiot." and "Your making me go deaf." and "I'm going to get you later." I just stuck my tongue at him making a "BLEH!" sound so he KNOWS I'm sticking out my tongue at him. I can already imagine his evil expression but I just laugh it off. Once Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were right next to "us", "it" put me down surprisingly gently but still had a grip (a tight one I may add) on my shoulders. I can feel a shoulder pain already...Ugh...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Morning Hotaru and Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted. She flashed both of them her smile.

"Morning...?" Hotaru questioned. She had one eyebrow quirked up. "You dummy, it's almost 2PM."

"Oh...hehe..." Mikan sweat dropped while rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you ok Sakura-san?" Ruka asked worriedly. "You've been going to the hospital lately, we're kind of worried."

"Don't worry about me Ruka-pyon!" Mikan reassured him. "I'm strong! I'll get through any obstacles in front of me!"

"Yea right," Natsume scoffed. She gave him an evil look before she hit him hard in the stomach with her elbow. "Ow!" he growled at her. She just stuck a tongue at him again.

"Neh, I have a question for all of you," Mikan said softly. Her friends looked at her because her sudden change of mood surprised them. She had her head lowered down as if she was interested looking down at her and her partner's shoes and she had a small but sad smile replacing that goofy grin she always had. "What happens...if...I were to die? What would you guys do?"

Silence.

When Mikan raised her head to look at Hotaru and Ruka, she was hit by her best friend's infamous baka gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Then, the tip of her hair suddenly was caught in fire.

"AHHH!!!" she screamed, breaking out of Natsume's grip and ran around her friends like a lunatic, forgetting the pain inflicted on her ankle while she did a little late morning exercise. Natsume and Hotaru was giving her those chibi eyes they always seem to do while Ruka just sweat dropped, trying to calm down the brunette.

"Don't ever mention a sentence involving you and death or else," Hotaru threatened.

"Oi," Natsume glared at her. "Don't EVEN think about dying while I'm here, Polka-Dots,"

"Sakura-san," Ruka said softly trying to calm down the chibi crying brunette. "We won't let you die, we promise."

Mikan stared at her friends. Tears of joy were trickling down her face when they replied to her question. She was truly happy that they won't let anything happen to her. She wants to protect herself and everyone else. However, she can't help but BE protected by the people she loves once in a while. She stood up with the help of Ruka by grabbing onto his hand that he offered her. Not letting go of his hand, she dragged him towards her best friend and her perverted partner and tackled both of them into a hug. Hotaru to the left, Natsume in the middle, and Ruka to the right. She looks like she was hugging Natsume the most but her arms were long enough to swing them around Hotaru and Ruka's neck while burying her face in Natsume's chest, some tears wetting his uniform. The three glanced at each other before shrugging off and returned the embrace. Hotaru's hand on Mikan's left shoulder, Ruka's hand on her right shoulder, and what do you know NatsumexMikan fan club? Natsume's arms were wrapped around her petite waist, pulling her closer to his body. All three of them looked down at the brunette, giving her a smile. Natsume who rarely smiles at all, had a small smile not quite visible to the human eye but was still count as a smile.

Mikan really did find a place to belong to. However, she knew the presence she felt when she hugged her friends wasn't her imagination...

* * *

A/N: Muahahaha! I still am infamous for leaving cliffhangers as always in my stories! I'm sorry that every single chapters I update doesn't have explicit details and such D:. Me + Writing good details does NOT compute! I took my writing exam and boy am I tired...Also, gomen for the little OOC between Natsume and Mikan in the hospital! AND I got a LITTLE ok fine, DRAMATIC bit carried away in Mikan's POV. It felt great though lol! I found myself a plot for the one-shot I will dedicate to my 200th reviewer! Just a little spoiler, it's obviously NatsumexMikan. Haha! What an obvious spoiler neh? ;) I will probably update on Friday since I have no school but don't get your hopes up!

Review !!!! THE 200TH REVIEWER WOULD GET A ONE-SHOT DEDICATION!!! (I have yet thought of a title for it yet .w.)


	18. Chapter 18: A Gift

A/N: D: Does the last chapter suck THAT bad that I only receive two reviews? .w.

To **Xxdarkness****-****angelxX**: Thank you for being my 200th reviewer and my ONLY reviewer who practically reads and review every chapter / one-shot I made. Thank you so much :) I hope you like my one-shot **Bittersweet ****Memory** because it's dedicated to you. Thank you always :D

* * *

**Chapter ****18**

_  
Recap of last chapter:_

_"Neh, I have a question for all of you," Mikan said softly. Her friends looked at her because her sudden change of mood surprised them. She had her head lowered down as if she was interested looking down at her and her partner's shoes and she had a small but sad smile replacing that goofy grin she always had. "What happens...if...I were to die? What would you guys do?"_

_Silence._

_When Mikan raised her head to look at Hotaru and Ruka, she was hit by her best friend's infamous baka gun._

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_Then, the tip of her hair suddenly was caught in fire._

_"AHHH!!!" she screamed, breaking out of Natsume's grip and ran around her friends like a lunatic, forgetting the pain inflicted on her ankle while she did a little late morning exercise. Natsume and Hotaru was giving her those chibi eyes they always seem to do while Ruka just sweat dropped, trying to calm down the brunette._

_"Don't ever mention a sentence involving you and death or else," Hotaru threatened._

_"Oi," Natsume glared at her. "Don't EVEN think about dying while I'm here, Polka-Dots,"_

_"Sakura-san," Ruka said softly trying to calm down the chibi crying brunette. "We won't let you die, we promise."_

_Mikan stared at her friends. Tears of joy were trickling down her face when they replied to her question. She was truly happy that they won't let anything happen to her. She wants to protect herself and everyone else. However, she can't help but BE protected by the people she loves once in a while. She stood up with the help of Ruka by grabbing onto his hand that he offered her. Not letting go of his hand, she dragged him towards her best friend and her perverted partner and tackled both of them into a hug. Hotaru to the left, Natsume in the middle, and Ruka to the right. She looks like she was hugging Natsume the most but her arms were long enough to swing them around Hotaru and Ruka's neck while burying her face in Natsume's chest, some tears wetting his uniform. The three glanced at each other before shrugging off and returned the embrace. Hotaru's hand on Mikan's left shoulder, Ruka's hand on her right shoulder, and what do you know NatsumexMikan fan club? Natsume's arms were wrapped around her petite waist, pulling her closer to his body. All three of them looked down at the brunette, giving her a smile. Natsume who rarely smiles at all, had a small smile not quite visible to the human eye but was still count as a smile._

_Mikan really did find a place to belong to. However, she knew the presence she felt when she hugged her friends wasn't her imagination..._

_End of recap_

* * *

"Mi—kan..."

"Who's there?" a soft voice replied. Mikan was sitting down in a realm of darkness; no view, no air, nobody, nothing. She was all alone but there was only one person that was living in this realm of darkness. Someone she wanted to hug her so all of the bad memories will just go away. He's Izumi Yukihira, the father of Mikan. There was a sudden grip on both of the shoulders of Mikan. Her eyes were closed and she winced at the cold touch, refusing to look at him as if she was blind.

"Remember who you are," he spoke to her softly. "You are my daughter and you are the key to change this whole academy's ways,"

"I understand," Mikan confirmed. She narrowed her eyes and she stared deeply into her father's eyes. She saw a tint of loneliness and fear but it was all soon replaced with reassurement and hope. Closing her eyes and reopening them again, she gave him a smile. "I'll carry on,"

"Good luck," he whispered. "Mikan-chan,"

-

"Another fragment disintegrated on both of the crystals,"

"I sense danger soon,"

"I hope they remember soon enough,"

"They will,"

-

"Ohayou minna-san!" a certain brunette exclaimed cheerfully as she walked in her homeroom class. Her hair was neatly brushed and two of her favorite polka-dotted ribbons were tied to the side, making her look pretty yet cute. More than half of the students greeted her back with the same enthusiasm as she walked towards her assigned table, not forgetting to greet her best friend properly. She smiled at the boy next to her who had his feet on top of the table, his hands behind his back, and a manga covering his face. She smirked at him before she pulled off the manga off of his face, staring at the eyes which looked very annoyed.

"What polka-dots?!" he snapped.

"Mooorning Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted cheerfully, ignoring the evil aura him and his glares. He gave a little 'Tch' before snapping his fingers. Mikan tilted her head to the side clearly confused but suddenly got it when she was suddenly in mid-air.

"Uwah!" she cried out. She glared at Natsume who was glaring back at her. Averting her eyes to the Levitation User, she stuck out her tongue at him. A vein popped up on Mochu's forehead as he swung his arm in a circular motion, amused how the brunette was also spinning round and round like a washing machine. The class was pointing and laughing at her as Yuu tried to calm the brunette down and Natsume picking up his manga on the floor and started reading it. This is how Mikan's bad morning started.

-

It was after school and everyone was rushing out of the campus, going to Central Town to buy things and what not. Just like everyone else, Mikan was pleading Natsume to go with her to Central Town. Even though she's a one-star, Jinno forbids her to go to Central Town without her partner. He always ruin everything for her and she swears even if she was a special-star (which she doubt it would happen but it's still a dream) he would still say to bring Natsume with her!

"Pleaaaasseee," Mikan whined. She was tugging on Natsume's sleeve as she was following him around the school grounds as if she was a lost puppy. He just shun her as he continued to walk with his hands in his pockets and directly looking straight with his chibi beaded eyes. Other people that they passed by was staring at them and Natsume just gave him an evil glare indicating to mind their own business. Mikan had this silly expression on face where her eyes were like a less than and greater than sign together (making a big X) and her mouth was curved into a puppy pout as she still tug on Natsume's sleeve.

"Oi, open your eyes," Natsume said coolly.

Mikan opened her eyes as she stared at where they are; Central Town. "How did...?" Mikan said in disbelief.

"You were in a stupid trance making the most idiotic expression that you didn't even notice where you ended up," he said nonchalantly. "Now hurry up before I change my mind and head back,"

She grinned. She lowered her hand from his sleeve until she came full in contact with his hand and pulled it out of his pockets. He growled. She stuck out her tongue. Giving his hand a vigorous tug, Mikan literally dragged him around Central Town with an annoyed look plastered onto his face. She practically dragged him around the whole Central Town (much to his dismay) until one store caught her eye. Once again, she dragged him into the store.

"I can walk on my own you know," Natsume growled. "Let go of me,"

"If I let go you will just run away," She stuck her tongue at him.

"Welcome!"

A voice interrupted the two from their silent fight. Mikan smiled as she waved at her while Natsume made a 'Tch' sound and looked away.

"May I help you?" she asked delightedly.

"I—We're just looking around," Mikan corrected herself.

"Feel free to ask me anything dear,"

Mikan walked around the store until a shelf caught her eye. She walked towards it and stared at the item in front of her. It was a necklace—no two necklace chains around a big heart locket. Amazed by this, she took the two necklace chains in her hand and held it so it was eye-level to her so she could examined it more. The heart locket suddenly broke in half, surprising Mikan. She grinned.

"So that's why there are two necklace chains!" she laughed. "It's actually two necklaces!"

Natsume stared at her stupidity. "Are you really that stupid?"

She glared at him.

"Ah! I guess that necklace caught your eye?" the same lady came by the two. Mikan nodded. The lady grinned.

"It's a perfect gift for couples,"

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other before turning away, making a 'Hmph!' sound at each other. The lady giggled at the two.

"How much is it?" Mikan asked politely.

"Well for you dear..." the lady rubbed her chin. "Free!"

"Oh no! I can't take something like this for free!" Mikan gaped.

"It's ok," the lady smiled. "A lot of people buys a lot of stuffs here,"

Mikan looked around only to find that the two of them are the only customers around. She was about to comment until Natsume tugged her hand and was his turn to drag her away/

"Uwah! Hey Nastsuuuume!" she whined. "Thanks a lot for the necklace! I'm sorry, I'll pay when I get the chance! NATSUME!!!!!"

The lady smiled.

"That girl is interesting,"

-

Once the two stopped by a nearby tree, Natsume let go of her hand and plopped down on the ground with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. Mikan was too busy glaring daggers at him and ranting on about why did he suddenly dragged her when she was about to pay the kind lady for the necklace.

"She said it was free," Natsume interrupted her ranting. "You shouldn't argue about it. Get it straight into your head,"

"But...But..." she whined. She pouted as she said a 'Fine!' to him. Then she suddenly smiled. Glancing down at her partner who was looking straight up at the sky with his eyes close, an invisible light bulb appeared on top of her hand. Giggling as softly as she can, she took one of the necklaces and removed the lock as she moved closer to Natsume. Feeling something cold wrapped around his neck, he opened one eye to see the brunette grinning stupidly at him. Raising his eyebrow, he looked down to see the necklace she "bought" on his neck. He sat up properly.

"Hey, what's the big idea," he growled. He reached back trying to find the latch and noticed he couldn't find it. Narrowing his eyes, he moved the necklace chain around until he finds the latch. Unsuccessful. He growled at Mikan who was still grinning stupidly at him. Pinning her down to the grass by putting his hands around her wrists and having her legs between his legs, he managed to stop her from escaping his grasp.

"What the fuck is with this necklace?!" he snapped.

"Only I can remove it," she said coolly. She reached out for the necklace chain and soon enough, the latch appeared. Before he could forcefully get her to remove it, she quickly put her hand back down to her side. Frustrated by this, he had a (brilliant) idea.

He smirked.

She gulped.

"Natsume, what's with the—" before Mikan could finish her sentence, she started laughing hysterically. Natsume managed to creep his hand under her uniform shirt and started tickling her stomach, watching as the brunette had tears in his eyes and was moving side to side uncontrollably. He smirked.

Click!

Hearing the click sound snapped Mikan out of her laughter as Natsume stopped tickling her. Looking down at her shirt noticing it was halfway up, she blushed crimson read before she stood up straight, pulling it down swiftly and glaring at her partner who had this Cheshire grin on his face.

"Never knew you had matching polka-dotted bra, flat board," he _commented_. Blushing uncontrollably, she quickly covered her chest with her arms glaring daggers at him who was looking at her amusingly.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" She aimed to hit him but he just dodged it gracefully. As she was about to give him another of her failed punches, the wind swayed by the two. Then she suddenly felt something cold around her neck as the wind died down. Looking down, she stared at the other piece of her necklace that she technically "bought".

"Nooooo!" she whined. "That was for Ruka!"

"Ruka?" Natsume raised one of his eyebrows. She nodded.

"I wanted to give you two a gift but you had to ruined it," she glared. "It would've matched on Ruka, not me. It's like a friendship necklace."

"Where in _hell _did you ever think that we are _gay_?" he growled. "Friendship crap are for girls!"

She stuck out her tongue at him again. "Are not!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Now remove this necklace from me!" she whined. He smirked.

"Never," he replied. "Now we're even,"

She pouted at him.

"Oh well," she sighed. "I guess it'll just show that we're partners, not _couples_,"

He smirked at the fact she was emphasizing the word "couples".

"Now what's wrong with _us _being _couples_?" he emphasized.

"_Everything_," she growled.

"Don't you _ever _mention a sentence involving me, you, and couple," he growled. Mikan tilted her head to the side in confusion. "It makes me itchy,"

Ironic enough, he was scratching the back of his neck. She laughed at him. He flicked her forehead which earned a scream from her. He smirked in triumph. Before Mikan could protest, she was suddenly pinned down to the grass once more. Opening her eyes, she was staring into crimson eyes which were staring deeply into her. She could feel the heat from her cheeks rising up as Natsume's breath tickled her face.

"Oh and you owe me a wish for bringing you here," he muttered. Mikan's mouth was hanged wide open.

"BU—!!!"

"Say it and I will never go with you to Central Town again,"

She kept her mouth shut. She started muttering on how she regretted ever being his "genie" in the Alice Festival. Natsume stood up and dusted out his pants and let out a sigh. He opened one of his eyes and glanced at Mikan who was staring at him on the grass. Rolling his eyes, he offered her his hand and she happily took it. She smiled at him and he stared at her back, both not noticing that they were still holding on to each other's hands.

"Well, well, well," a taunting voice interrupted the two. "Isn't this surprising to run into you, _Sakura__-__san_,"

Natsume averted his eyes towards the brunette who had looked shocked as he was and notice tears were forming in her eyes. She looked like she was in some kind of trance.

"I never thought I would've run into you again after what had happen in that village,"

* * *

A/N: I'm really tempted to change the title of the story from **Beneath ****Happiness** into **Fragments**** of ****a**** Distant ****Memory** but I don't know D:. You guys would probably stopped reading it xD. Let me know if you want me to change the title into that and I will make an announcement. Vote on the poll on my profile please!

I couldn't think of anything to wrap around the few bullet points I've made to progress the story forward so gomen ne. It seems another person came in search for Mikan...Tune in next time what will happen! (Btw, if you see some italic/bold words smushed together, please let me know. For some reason, the italic and bold words in everything I write is all smushed together. Maybe it's a bug? x.x)

Review!


End file.
